Take Me On
by HeartO'Glass
Summary: Following the canon events shown up until 4x01. Desperate to get out of Elsa's freak show, Jimmy makes a deal he quickly regrets but every cloud has it's silver lining. AU with some elements of canon.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you enjoy the show, dear?" Gloria asked as their chauffeur drove both her and her son home. "I know how excited you've been about finally attending one of these freak shows."

Dandy just looked at his mother with disdain. "Why couldn't you buy me one?" He asked coldly. "Haven't I been a good boy, mother? Don't you love me?"

Gloria took a deep breath, if there was one thing in this world that she loathed was seeing her darling boy disappointed. "I'm sorry Dandy, but you heard what that horrible woman said. Besides, the two-headed monster itself declined our offer." Gloria replied repentantly. "God knows, it would have had a better life living with us rather than on that awful place."

"I don't care!" Dandy snapped back. "I always do everything you ask me to! Why didn't you try harder? You always tell me to try my hardest yet you never do the same for me!"

Guilt began to build inside Gloria Mott. While the idea of maintaining a monster on her home didn't thrill her on the slightest, she felt equally appalled by seeing her son like this. If anything he was right, she could have tried harder. The moment the freak show's owner dismissed their offer she felt somewhat relieved and didn't even bother with continuing with her bids for the freak with the two heads.

"What kind of... pet do you want, darling?" Gloria asked softly.

Dandy gave the question some thought; he didn't have a specific type of freak in mind. He mainly went for the conjoined twins due to the apparent novelty of them at the freak show's signs but he would really settle for anything.

"I don't care." Dandy replied back. "Anything would do, I just want one of my very own."

"I'll do my best to get you one, baby." Gloria replied, Dandy beamed a victorious smile.

"I love you, mommy." He replied back before embracing his mother.

"I love you too, dear." Gloria answered back while smooching her son's cheek. "I do have one favor to ask you, though."

Dandy quickly looked at his mother in confusion. "What is it?"

"You remember Mr. & Mrs. Richmond, right?" Gloria asked as her son nodded. "Do you remember their daughter, Daisy?"

Dandy frowned at the sole mention of that name. Such an annoying girl, that was for sure. If it hadn't been for their families being so close he wouldn't even consider being near her.

"What about her?" Dandy asked.

"Well her parents and I have been talking for a while now and since both of you are already grown quite a bit we've been thinking that perhaps you'd… enjoy each others company." Gloria explained as carefully as she could.

"What do you mean with 'enjoying each others company', mother?" Dandy asked confused.

"Well we've arranged a… play date of sorts for both of you. You know, just so you two can get to catch up with each other and maybe get to know each other a little bit better." Gloria answered back innocently. "It's been so long since you both have seen each other."

"Ugh… do I have to?" Dandy whined. "I don't really like being with Daisy, she's kind of mean."

"Oh come on Dandy, don't be silly." Gloria exclaimed. "Besides, I promise you that if everything goes fine with you two I'll get you your present right after that."

Dandy grinned; the thought of having his very own freak overpowered that of spending an evening with Daisy Richmond. "Deal!"

**I-AHS-I**

"Yo! I think one of the twins has the hots for you, Jimmy." Paul said before taking a sip out of his bottle of Scotch. "They're quite the lookers, ain't they?"

"Don't be stupid, Paul. Bette always has that look of bliss on her face, she's probably just enjoying herself." The lobster boy replied back. "No need to jump into conclusions."

"I ain't talking about Bette, mate." Paul replied.

In a way, Paul was right. Although he hadn't actually interacted much with the moodier twin, word from his mother was that she was a pretty thought cookie yet every time they met she greeted him with a smile, something no other person in the camp could brag about.

"Come on Paul, they're just trying to be friendly. They're the new ones here." Jimmy replied back. "Besides, I doubt I'm her type anyways."

"Pssh, as if that has stopped you before." Paul replied mockingly.

Jimmy nudged him playfully. "Shut up and keep drinking."

Bette & Dot had both had a rough start as Elsa's new recruits, being the headline act was though enough and just a day ago they were almost bought by that rich lady. If anything they deserved a break. Jimmy knew how Bette had already become close with his mother, Ethel.

Dot on the other hand was more of a loner, something though considering the social butterfly that her sister was. Jimmy couldn't imagine how hard it must had to be for Dot to keep herself in an decent mood when half of the decisions she took weren't even hers.

A light pat on his shoulder had him turn around to meet his mother's gaze. "Son, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jimmy asked, it wasn't unlike his mother to ask him stuff out of the blue but by the look on her face he imagined it had to be something important.

"In private, if you don't mind." The bearded lady added. Jimmy nodded before leaving Paul behind and following her mother to his home wagon. Once there, Ethel quickly turned her attention to her son. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yup, we sold all of our seats for the first time since we arrived to this hell hole."

"Right, but don't you remember what happened after the show? That rude bitch in the red insulted our ring leader." Ethel reminded him. "Although we sold the full house, that will be nothing but a small victory due to the consequences."

Jimmy looked at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean? We sold out, that never happens! Why are you making it sound like a bad thing?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I said, kid? That woman insulted Elsa! She hasn't walked out of her tent since last night and must I remind you that she's the one in charge of arranging the acts for the night? If she doesn't come out we'll loose a night's worth of entrances." Ethel exclaimed preoccupied. "We can't afford that."

"Oh please, it's not as if she lost much. Do I need to remind you that we are the ones showcasing our deformities for her own profit?" Jimmy responded. "She's the 'normal' one here, I'm sure she can endure some harsh words from some rich bitch."

"You don't know Elsa like I do, Jimmy. She took it very personally." The bearded lady replied. "She needs time to compose herself and we need to make the show go on while that happens."

The lobster boy looked at his mother in disbelief. "And by that you really mean…?"

Ethel sighed. "Look, you know I don't approve of your other… side-job but right now we need the extra money."

"So you basically want me to pimp myself for cash?" Jimmy asked, almost in a mocking tone. "Well who would have thought!"

"Watch your mouth, boy! With Elsa out of the game I'm the one in charge of this place, you'll obey my instructions and we'll keep this freak show from crumbling down. Understood?" Ethel asked.

Jimmy took a few seconds but in the end he agreed, after all the worse he could get out of the deal was a good time with some pretty girl. What was there to loose?

**I-AHS-I**

Jupiter wasn't known for its nightlife, still dusk was the best time to go around unnoticed. Jimmy knew that way too well.

While the average girl would certainly run away frightened at the sigh of his hands, people who roamed through the darker times of the day were certainly a lot braver and thus a lot more open to have the lobster boy do his magic on them. Especially now that many reported murders had surfaced, anyone outside at this time was either looking for a quick death or a thrill.

Ever since cinema and radio became such big hits, the sideshow freak acts were a lot less appealing to people but luckily Jimmy had a lot more to offer outside of Elsa's carnival. He couldn't wait until the perfect moment arrived so he could escape the prison that the freak show had become.

As he made his way through the empty streets of Jupiter, the lobster boy finally saw some possible prospects. Two young women, probably friends, were walking his way while talking. One was tall and blonde, wearing a bright green dress, while the other one was short and brunette. The tall blonde was the first to notice him, to whom Jimmy quickly flashed a devilish smile.

"Ladies." Jimmy greeted them, the blonde smiled back while the shorter girl gave him a wary look.

"Let's go, Daisy." The shorter woman said as she pulled her friend from Jimmy's position. Daisy just returned the smile back at Jimmy.

"Don't be rude, Margo. This undoubtedly good fellow here's just trying to be friendly." She said while pulling Margo back. "Excuse my friend, she's just not used to being out on the town at these time of the day."

"No worries, with all the news running 'round town it's no surprise there's barely any living soul walking down the streets." Jimmy said.

"It takes more than rumors to scare me." Daisy replied in a cocky tone.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the girl's bold comment and beamed her a sly smile. "The name's Jimmy, Jimmy Darling."

"A pleasure, mister Darling. " Daisy said while pulling out her hand towards the lobster boy. He reciprocated by kissing the top of her hand, covered by a thin-laced glove. "Those are quite the mittens you've got there."

Jimmy took a quick look at his black leather mittens. "Likewise on those gloves, quite fancy looking if you ask me."

"Daisy, please!" Margo insisted before her friend blew her off.

"Still, I don't suppose you just stopped us to compare handware." Daisy replied. "What's your deal, mister Darling?"

"I just saw you two lovely ladies and thought that perhaps you'd be interested in spending a good time with humble ole' me. Nothing nasty though, I'm here just to be of service to you." Jimmy offered. "I promise you'll get whatever you pay for."

"Oh my lord, Daisy he's a pervert!" Margo yelled, luckily for Jimmy there was no one anywhere close to listen.

"Tempting. Would certainly get more action here than what I got back at that horrendous 'date' my parents sent me up to earlier today." Daisy replied. "Still, I'm not that easy, mister Darling. What do you have that would make it any different than whatever any other male escort has to offer?"

"Well for starters, I'm so good that I wouldn't need to get myself undressed." Jimmy said as he took one of his mitts off. "I can do you with my hands."

Daisy and Margo looked in awe at Jimmy's uncovered hand. He could easily tell how disgusted Margo was, easily about to pass out. Daisy on the other hand looked intrigued. "Oh mister Darling… how unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, already regretting showing his hands so early on.

"By 'good time' I was expecting something else. I'm sorry but if I'm going to pay for pleasure I'm expecting something that's worth my time." Daisy replied coldly. "If all you can do is diddle my cooch I'd rather do it myself for free. Good night."

Both women quickly walked past by the lobster boy without hesitating. Jimmy felt exposed and weak. Never had a woman declined his services, well at least not for non-superficial reasons.

He leaned against the wall behind him in defeat. He didn't even bothered with covering his exposed hand. First times were always the hardest to cope with; still he never imagined it would hit him that hard. What if this happened again? What if this became the norm now? What if he needed to actually start getting down with a girl in order to get some money out of it?

Although he would never admit it, Jimmy hadn't actually ever had sex with a girl before. Why would he when what he did was more than good enough to earn him some dough? And what if he got her pregnant? He could never live knowing he knocked some girl up and just abandoned the child, his father had done that to his mother and he wouldn't do the same to someone else.

Loosing himself in his thoughts Jimmy continued leaning down the same wall, not considering the passing of people nor time. Or at least not until he was almost blinded by the headlights of the car that stopped right in front of him to which he quickly reacted to. He then saw a woman dressed in elegant clothes walking out of the car.

Jimmy quickly covered his exposed hand and tried to avoid getting noticed until... "Excuse me!"

Jimmy wanted to ignore the woman's call but decided to answer back. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice…" The woman began as she approached Jimmy; upon closer inspection he noticed she was the same woman who went to yesterday's show with her son. "Your hands."

Jimmy wanted to blow her off; it was her fault he had to be out for the night in the first place. Still, something about her tone kept Jimmy from acting straight out rude towards her. "What about them?"

"How much for your time?" The posh woman asked. "I've been looking all day for someone like you."

"Umm… thanks?" Jimmy replied confused. "I-um… well I tend to limit my services to a certain age range just to keep things from going awry but I'm open to anything. How much time with me do you want? Also, I don't do anal. My services are purely vag exclusive."

A sudden slap quickly met the lobster boy's face. "How dare you! I'm a married woman!"

"Whoa, calm down lady!" Jimmy quickly added. "Why come to me in the first place then?"

"I'm not looking for those kind of services!" The woman replied, she then took out a locket with a picture of a young man, her son if he recalled correctly. "My baby has been longing for someone with… your unusual characteristics."

"Wait, so you want me to go down with your son? I don't know 'bout that..." Jimmy asked while the woman raised her hand once again. "Hey! Hey! Chill! What's your damage, woman?"

"I'm not talking about any of that nasty stuff, I just need you to entretain my son for god's sake!" The woman snapped back.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm no clown." Jimmy replied back.

"There will be handsome payment if you agree." The woman added, completely ignoring Jimmy. "I'm sure you could make good use of the money."

The offer attracted Jimmy's attention; he could certainly use the money. "How much are we talking about?"

"How does a hundred dollars an hour sound?" She asked.

Upon hearing the amount Jimmy quickly nodded. He barely got thirty dollars on a full day's job. A hundred an hour would certainly help out. "Deal. When do I start?"

The woman smiled a victorious grin. "Right now, dear."

**I-AHS-I**

_Gonna try to update this mother every week, hope y'all enjoy. Also, in my headcanon Lily plays Daisy because I miss her cuz AHS isn't the same without her. Let me know what you think so far as I'm in a one person journey to make Jimmy/Dandy a thing,_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dandy, dear!" Gloria exclaimed excitedly. "I've got a surprise for you! Would you please come down?"

As they stopped right before the spiral staircase Jimmy stood in awe at the size of the Mott manor. Never had he entered a building so big, let alone a house. No wonder they offered so much money for Bette and Dot, with a house this big they probably used $100 bills as napkins.

The sound of steps coming from upstairs startled the lobster boy and in a flash, the same guy who he saw the day before at the show was looking his way from the stairs. Jimmy wasn't used to getting looked at the way that guy was looking at him. Most people let it be on the freak show or while on his late night rendezvous, always met him with astonished or crept out expressions. The giddy look Gloria's son gave him made the lobster boy feel quite uncomfortable.

"Is that him?" Dandy asked as he eagerly made his way to the ground floor. "Is that my freak, mother?"

Jimmy cringed.

"In the flesh." Gloria replied proudly. "You two boys go ahead and play. I'll be in my boudoir in case you two need anything."

"Uh… Mrs. Mott?" Jimmy quickly called out.

"Yes?"

The lobster boy quickly walked towards her. "How am I supposed to keep him busy?" He whispered.

"I don't know you're an entertainer. Surprise him." She answered. "And remember the deal we made."

Jimmy just nodded in defeat. "Alright… sure." He then turned around to meet Dandy at an uncomfortably close distance. "Whoa! Umm… hi?"

"You, come with me." Dandy exclaimed while grabbing Jimmy's arm and dragging him to another of the mansions many rooms.

Huge rocking horses, a heard of stuffed animals and a small croquet set were amongst the many different things inside what Jimmy assumed was the house's rumpus room. Dandy continued dragging Jimmy through the room until both of them sat on the green couch in front of what appeared to be a miniature stage.

"So?" Dandy asked. "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy replied confused.

"If you're a freak then you've got to do something special." Dandy asked. "Come on, show me!"

"Okay, if we're gonna make this work you're gonna have to stop calling me that." Jimmy said in an annoyed tone.

"Call you what?" Dandy asked obliviously.

"Freak!" Jimmy snapped back. "It's not like I'm calling you out on that ridiculous haircut of yours so what gives you the right to call me names?"

"Hey!" Dandy exclaimed offended. "Watch your mouth! Mother bought you for me, I can do whatever I want with you and I'll sure as hell call you whatever I want!"

"Okay punk first off your mother rented me." Jimmy said, correcting the rich guy. "There's a difference, second I can walk out of this place whenever the fuck I want so if you really want my time you're gonna need to humble yourself, prick!"

Dandy leered at the lobster boy but it appeared as if the scolding helped in keeping the boy in check. "Fine." Dandy replied with a pout on his face and his arms crossed, it was almost like dealing with a child.

"Good." Jimmy answered before taking one of his mittens off revealing one of his hands.

Dandy's face changed into one of sheer amazement in a blink of an eye. His mouth dropped while his eyes remained wide opened. "I-is that your…?"

"Hand? Yes." Jimmy replied while Dandy stilled looked at it with amazement.

"Wow…" Dandy replied. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw. A lot of questions popped into his head while looking at the lobster boy's hands. "Do they work?"

Jimmy nodded while using his uncovered hand to take the mitt of the other one. "Yeah, I suppose you 'normal' people have it easier but I can manage on my own."

"Oh you have it all wrong!" Dandy intervened. "I'm not one of them."

"What?" Jimmy asked perplexed at Dandy's comment. "One of who?"

"Those people you call 'normal', well I'm not one of them." Dandy continued. "Mother just doesn't get it but I'm really trying to make her understand."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Whatever this guy was saying didn't make any sense. "And why wouldn't you want to be normal?"

"Because normal is boring." Dandy replied quickly.

"Well, being different isn't all that great either." The lobster boy said. "I can't remember the last time I walked down the street without these stupid things covering my hands."

He dropped the mittens on top of one of the tea tables in front of the couch. Dandy just stared at him. "At least your life is interesting…"

"Hey, never take all that you have for granted." Jimmy said while resting his back on the couch. "Your game room is bigger than all of the tents at the freak show slammed together, you're very lucky to have all of this."

"No I'm not!" Dandy yelled. "I'm never allowed to leave this house on my own! Mother always tells me what I should and shouldn't do and everything around here is such a bore. I hate my life!"

"Whoa, calm down." Jimmy said before laying a hand on Dandy's shoulder. "Life doesn't have to be boring. Besides, you have so many things around here that, at least to me, would be entertaining enough for a whole lifetime."

"All these toys are no fun when I'm the only one using them." Dandy answered back.

"Then invite some friends over or something." Jimmy insisted. "I don't think anyone would reject an invitation to your house."

"Well… I invited you." Dandy replied. "Sort of."

"Oh…" The comment made Jimmy realize how harsh things actually were. No wonder he acted so weird, with an overly protective mother it was no wonder Dandy was so sheltered and longing for freedom. Kind of made him realize how his own advice actually went both ways. One cannot take what they have for granted. "You're right."

"By the way, you never told me how you wanted me to call you." Dandy said.

"Jimmy." The lobster boy answered while giving the boy a warm smile. The fact that he asked for his name rather than still referring to him as 'Freak' was at least showing he wasn't as stubborn as Jimmy had thought. If anything, Jimmy could try to make him a better person because god knows the world didn't need another wealthy douche.

Dandy looked back at Jimmy, glee once again filling his eyes. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I dunno, I'll let you pick." Jimmy replied.

"Do you like puppets?" Dandy asked, the childish joy on his face was just too precious for Jimmy to handle and although puppets freaked the hell out of him he could make an exception.

"Sure."

**I-AHS-I**

"He fell asleep shortly after we finished the second croquet game." Jimmy said while Gloria rummaged through her wallet.

"Did you let him win?" The socialite asked. "He hates loosing."

"Yeah about that, I think you should be a bit less forgiving with him, Mrs. Mott." Jimmy explained. "Once you look past the nasty attitude he's an okay guy but he's a grown man, he needs to learn to fend for himself every now and then."

"Don't you tell me how to raise my boy!" Gloria snapped back. "Just take the money and leave."

Gloria handed Jimmy $300 dollars, which the lobster boy quickly packed in his back pocket. "I'm just saying…"

"Out." Gloria interrupted before opening the mansion's front door. "I'll be expecting you here tomorrow by around seven?"

"Sure." Jimmy answered.

"Perfect." Gloria replied.

**I-AHS-I**

"Rough night?" Amazon Eve asked the lobster boy while handing him a dish.

"You tell me, Eve." Jimmy asked. "How fucked up do I look."

"From a scale of one to ten probably around… twelve?" The tall woman joked, Jimmy just sighed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. But you should go talk to your mother, she was pretty worried about you not showing up earlier yesterday."

"Speaking 'bout that, how as last night's show?" Jimmy asked while taking a sip out of his breakfast stew.

"Eh, same old, same old." Eve replied. "Not quite as sold out as two days ago but the twins did help attract a bigger crowd than anything we saw the past month."

"What about Elsa?" The lobster boy asked. "Hear she wasn't in the mood to show herself."

"Yeah, I don't know what hit her but she managed to come out by around the show began and did her routine." Eve said, meanwhile the Tattler twins took a seat right across both of them. "Hey girls."

"Hi Eve." Bette said cheerfully. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't be such a snoop." Dot quickly told her sister.

Jimmy couldn't help but grin. The idea of two completely different people sharing the same body intrigued him but he knew that Dot's rough exterior wasn't all the girl had to offer.

"I was just telling Jimmy about last night's show." Eve answered. "Not thing special."

"Oh that's right! Where were you yesterday, Jimmy?" Better began. "Ethel was so worried about you and we had to find someone else to fill in for your par-"

"Stop snooping, Bette!" Dot yelled while interrupted her sister.

The cheerful twin quickly looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey don't worry Dot, Bette's not snooping." Jimmy reassured the other twin. "I was just running some errands for mom and got caught up in something, that's all."

"You see?" Bette told her sister. "I swear Jimmy, Dot's just cranky 'cause you weren't around yesterday. If I didn't knew any better I'd say she lik-"

A dry smack sound filled the air as Dot's hand slapped Bette's face. "Keep your mouth shut you idiot!" Dot's face slowly began turning red.

All eyes were on the conjoined twins as Bette began crying softly. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Unable to bear with the attention both of them walked out. Jimmy couldn't help but feel bad for both of them. Still, he didn't bother going after them. After all they already had enough to deal with on their own, they didn't need him getting in the way.

Before he could continue eating, the radio on the other side of the table began broadcasting a news report on the recent murders that had happened through Jupiter. What really caught everyone's attention was the mention of the missing cop.

**I-AHS-I**

_I'm really surprised at all the attention this story got. I wasn't expecting so many people to be into this ship._

_As for the chapter, it was kind of hard to stick to most of the canon stuff as Dandy isn't exactly the most… redeemable of characters but I'm trying my best. The ending of this chapter is supposed to be a prologue of 4x02, which events will actually be canon on my story, excluding the Dandy/Twisty parts. Also please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I always proofread after posting._

_Thanks again for the support and please let me know if you're enjoying it!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he?" Dandy demanded. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He must be running late, dear." Gloria assured her son. "It's a long walk from the freak show to our house."

"You're lying! He wasn't here yesterday either!" He yelled, his face turning a vivid shade of pink. "What happened to him?"

"Boy you better keep your tone down, she's your mother." Dora intervened. "Besides, I wouldn't blame anyone for bailing out on you. Have you met yourself?"

Dandy quickly turned towards the maid, fury overriding his body. "Shut your filthy mouth, Dora! You don't know shit!"

"I know all that I need to, you're a pain in the ass and no one wants to hang out with you!" She swiftly added. "Don't take it out on your mother, you overgrown baby."

"Could both of you please stop!" Gloria yelled, albeit sounding desperate and helpless.

"You're lucky your mother's here, other wise I would have dragged your ass all the way to Orlando." The maid said before turning the other way.

"I hate you, Dora!" Dandy quickly yelled as the woman walked away but not before she flipped him off as she got out of the room. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Dandy, please!" His mother pled. "You used to be such a nice boy."

"She disrespected me! Didn't you hear?" He replied. "She's the maid, if it wasn't for us she'd be on the slum neighborhood you probably found her in."

"Well she might be right!" Gloria quickly replied, she felt horrible for saying that to her son but she felt the need to finally say it. Dora had told her many times she needed to be harsher with Dandy but it wasn't until the freak she hired told her so that she began to question it.

Dandy looked at her with puppy eyes, which quickly turned into a tearful glare. "How can you say that? She's the maid, I'm your son!"

"I don't care!" The Mott matriarch responded. "You're getting out of hand, Dandy! I'm not letting any more of this attitude of yours go on, you understand?"

"I hate you, mother!" Dandy screamed. "You've just ruined my life since the moment you gave birth to me! What have I ever done to you?"

"Enough!" Gloria said, a quick slap landing on her son's face followed. Never had she laid a hand on her son for anything other than a pat or light stroke but she wasn't going to let him insult her like that again. Not after all she had done for him.

Dandy stood astonished. His cheek red and pulsing from pain while looked at her mother with disbelief, tears slowly cascading down his face. "W-why did you-?"

"Go to your room." Gloria interrupted, shame and distraught filled her voice. "Now!"

**I-AHS-I**

"You can't keep this up, Jimmy." Ethel insisted. "Drinking doesn't bring anything good with it."

The lobster boy looked at his mother with stupor. "Big words coming from an ex-drunk tanker."

"What I did were my mistakes, I don't want you to go the same path." The bearded lady added. "You have your whole life in-front of you, you don't need to waste it on this."

"A whole life, you say? Have you forgotten about these?" He asked angrily as he neared one of his hands towards her. "What better will my life get if I still have these things?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Jimmy." His mother pleaded, it was well known that Ethel Darling was a though cookie and seeing her so vulnerable was enough to strike a chord deep within the lobster boy's mostly drunken senses. "Do it for your mother."

The hug that followed was enough to break him. Although they weren't as close as Ethel would have wanted, she was all the family Jimmy had and he knew he'd rather die than let it be destroyed. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm really, really sorry." He sobbed onto his mother's shoulder. "I should have known. I shouldn't have risked Meep's life just to get rid of that asshole."

Meep's death had taken a toll on the boy. Never since he deemed himself the leader of the troupe had anyone suffered any form of unfair treatment, let alone death. Meep's death was more than just a regular death, it meant he wasn't doing what he swore to himself he'd do. He wasn't able to protect his own.

"It's not your fault, Jimmy. Don't take the blame for things you couldn't foresee." His mother reassured. "You're a good boy, you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"But it did!" He cried. "I'm the reason Meep died!"

"You are not!" Ethel said firmly. "But if you stay on this trailer drinking yourself into drunken stupor every day like you've done for the past days something else might! You didn't even go to Meep's funeral for Christ's sake!"

"Why would I? I killed him, people don't invite the person's murderer to their funeral!" The lobster boy yelled.

A strong palm met Jimmy's face, which made the sobbing stop. Ethel was a strong woman and wasn't afraid to show it, even if it meant her son was the one on the receiving end.

"You listen to me and you listen to me well." She began. "You're gonna stop drinking this shit and get yourself out there once again. Meep's death was tragic but we need to move on, now get yourself together and get back out there. We've gotten new recruits."

**I-AHS-I**

"Fortune teller you say?"

Bette nodded. "And she's really pretty!"

Dot just rolled her eyes as Jimmy continued listening to Bette's retelling of the past days. Being locked in his trailer for days had kept the lobster boy from keeping up to date with everything that happened outside and apparently a lot happened.

"Tell me more!" Jimmy demanded, the idea of a new girl on camp excited him and the way Bette told it she was one hot shot. "Where's her tent?"

"Seems like a phony to me." Dot quickly added. "Whoever believes in those kinds of things anyways? Magic ain't real, you know."

"Oh don't be such a downer, she seems nice!" Bette insisted. "She even offered us a free reading."

Dot rolled her eyes yet again. "I'm sure that's not the only thing she gives away for free."

"You can be so mean at times, maybe that's the reason anyone barely talks to us." Bette told her sister. "You should try to be nicer."

"Well at least I can sing, what do you even bring into the mix besides you obnoxious attitude?" Dot asked snidely, Bette just looked down in shame. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Whoa ladies, no need to get feisty." Jimmy intervened. "I'll just go welcome our new recruit and be right back, okay?"

Bette nodded while Dot just looked the other way. "Don't fall for her crap, Jimmy. That woman gives me bad vibes."

"Don't listen to her, she's probably just jealous you'll like her more than you like Dot." Bette said, smiling foolishly.

"Damn it, Bette, I swear to god!" Dot yelled.

"Okay, I've got a deal for ya girls. I'll go greet the fortune teller girl and if both of you haven't killed each other by the time I'm back I'll invite you both for breakfast tomorrow." The lobster boy negotiated. "Do we have a deal?"

Once again, Bette nodded gleefully while Dot didn't even bother to show emotions. "No promises."

"Come on Dot, I'm sure you'd love some scramble eggs and a good cup o' coffee for a change." Jimmy said, the colder sister couldn't help but attempt to hide a grin. "That's what I though, I'll be right back."

As soon as he got out of the twin's tent Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. Blonde hair, fair-skin and vibrant red lips were just the start. Her petit frame and soft features just added to her charm. The girl had just exited Elsa's tent but as soon as she noticed the lobster boy shamelessly staring at her, she couldn't help but smile. Jimmy reciprocated.

"Hey."

"Hi." She answered back. "And you would be...?"

Jimmy blushed, he wasn't one to show vulnerability especially considering his side job, but this girl was something else. "Uh… um…"

"Oh sorry, can you talk? I haven't met any of the other fre… performers and Elsa told me some had a harder time communicating when compared to others. I didn't consider the fact that you might not be able to talk, sorry if I offend-"

"You talk too much." Jimmy said teasingly. "I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Darling."

"Esmeralda." The girl said before stretching her hand. "Nice meeting you."

"Like wise." Jimmy said before stretching his hand her way. Before they could shake hands, Esmeralda quickly jerked hers away. Jimmy looked at her in disbelief. "Problem?"

The alleged fortuneteller still stared at the lobster boy's flipper like hand in shock. "N-no, I j-just…."

"Wow… so you're working in a freak show and the freaks scare ya?" Jimmy asked, more annoyed now. "Now that's rich."

"No! Please, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just not used to working with people with this type of… talents." Esmeralda added. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I just need some time to adapt myself."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Come on, please don't give me a hard time. It's enough that one half of the two headed lady already hates me…" Esmeralda insisted, Jimmy turned his back on the fortuneteller.

"They're not one 'lady', they're two girls in one body." Jimmy said angrily as he walked towards the twin's tent back again. "And they have names, I'd invest less time on the make-up and more on trying to be friendly with the people here if I were you."

Esmeralda just saw the lobster boy enter one of the tents and disappear. She certainly hadn't signed up for this, the payoff Stanley promised her had better be worth her time. "Asshole..."

**I-AHS-I**

Jimmy waited outside the Mott manor patiently after ringing the doorbell twice. He knew that after ditching them for two days straight he would be more than lucky if he could still keep his job. Still, after having spent most of the money he earned last time on liquor and booze Jimmy figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try. After all he had promised the twins a breakfast plus he needed to save some money for his eventual retirement from Elsa's show.

A sudden opening form the doors startled him and on the other side, Gloria Mott looked at him, disdain filling her eyes. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mott, I didn't mean to-"

"It's too late for apologies." The socialite quickly interrupted. "You've done enough damage to this family already!"

"Please Mrs. Mott, just give me another chance!" Jimmy begged, the rich woman remained firm and just shook her head.

"I said no! Now leave before I call the cops." Gloria said coldly.

"Alright, but before I leave…" Jimmy began. "How's Dandy doing?"

Hearing the freak show performer ask about her son just infuriated her. "Why would you care? He was so delighted about you and you left him heartbroken by abandoning him just after the first day!"

"Well I can fix that!" The performer added. "I'm really sorry about missing my appointment but a close friend of mine passed away recently and I was in no position to come and offer your son a mediocre time."

Jimmy's sweet-talk seemed to work as the older woman's stern expression began to soften. "Well, he's still pretty upset. He also grounded so I'm not sure if this would be the best idea."

Grounded, a grown man was grounded. Jimmy still couldn't believe how much this woman babied her son. "C'mon Mrs. Mott, just give me an hour. I'll do my best to brighten his day and I promise results."

**I-AHS-I**

Jimmy couldn't believe his luck. A bit of sweet-talk was enough to earn him the job back. As soon as he finally found Dandy's room he knocked on it's door a couple of times.

It took a bit of waiting but the door opened after a while. On the other side Jimmy's eyes met with Dandy's. The socialite's son's eyes appeared to be quite swollen and slightly pinkish, just like those of someone who had cried a lot. Still, what got Jimmy the most was Dandy's sudden joy. Never had anyone greeted him with such eyes nor such joy. The smile on Dandy's face was priceless.

"Jimmy!" He said loudly. "It's really you!"

Before being able to answer, Dandy suddenly wrapped him around in a tight hug. Although the squeezing was hard, it was hard not to enjoy it. Dandy's child like joy, although worrying at times, was quite precious to the lobster boy.

"Yup, it the flesh." The performer said. "Sorry about missing out the previous days."

"Oh no, don't be sorry!" Dandy said as he continued hugging him. "I'm just glad you came."

"Okay, you can let me go whenever you want. I'm not going anywhere." Jimmy insisted once the hug got too long for his liking. The rich boy obliged. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Oh there's so much!" Dandy said excitedly. "We could play with my puppets again. Or maybe some croquette!"

"Sure, anything's fine with me." Jimmy said. "Do you have anything to eat, though? I'm kinda starving. The walk from my place to your home ain't a short one."

"That's it!" Dandy exclaimed. "We can have a tea party!"

"A what?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"You know, a tea party." Dandy reassured. "Like the ones in the 'Alice in Wonderland' book!"

"Ah… sure, why not."

**I-AHS-I**

Dandy had made Jimmy wear some stupid hare ears for their 'tea party' while Dandy himself wore a ridiculously big top hat. Apparently he took the Alice in Wonderland thing pretty seriously but considering he got himself some free snacks, the lobster boy didn't complain.

"How are you enjoying your tea, Mr. Hare?" Dandy asked. "Want more sugar cubes?"

"Sure, Mr.-?" Jimmy began, he still couldn't remember who Dandy's character was.

"Hatter." He added before passing some sugar cubes to the lobster boy.

As both of them continued sipping tea, Jimmy couldn't help but wonder why Dandy's eyes looked the way they did, red and swollen. Considering his privileged life he couldn't imagine what could make him cry his eyes out.

"Could I ask you something?" Jimmy question.

"Yes Mr. Hare? Dandy asked as he took a sip of his cup.

"Were you crying before I got here?" Jimmy quickly noticed Dandy flinching.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, your eyes for once. They're swollen." Jimmy then took a sip out of his own cup. "Anything happened, champ?"

Dandy placed his cup on the table, Jimmy could easily tell Dandy wasn't comfortable. "I don't really want to talk about it…"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Jimmy asked. "You said it yourself, we can be friends."

Dandy sighed. "It's my mother. We had a fight earlier, all because of our stupid maid and the crap she said."

Jimmy nodded; off course a fight with his mother would leave such an effect on him. From what Jimmy knew, those two were really close. "What did she say?"

"She said nobody liked me…" Dandy answered gloomily. "You like me… right?"

"Sure." Jimmy replied before taking a bite from one of the cookies on the table.

Dandy looked at him with sad eyes. "You don't really mean it…"

"Sure I do." The lobster boy reassured.

"Prove it."

**I-AHS-I**

_Really sorry for the delay, I basically had another version of this chapter done but it got erased and it took me forever to rewrite this version. I'll try to post the next chapter soon enough and till will start to get steamier. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on with the love, I really appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" The lobster boy asked, almost chocking on a cookie.

"You heard me." Dandy exclaimed. "Prove that you actually like me."

"Uh…" Confused wasn't even beginning to describe his current state, how the hell was he to prove he cared? It wasn't like he particularly saw time at the Mott's as something other than an easy way to get some cash. "How?"

"That's not my problem, you figure out something." Dandy responded. "If you actually like me you'll find a way to prove it."

It was like dealing with an actual child. As annoying as it was, if he was to keep this gig he needed to think of something. "Well… I'm already wearing this stupid rabbit costume-"

"Hare." Dandy quickly corrected.

Jimmy rolled his eyes in annoyance "Whatever. Isn't that enough proof for you?"

"You said it yourself before!" Dandy began. "You're getting paid for this, I'm pretty sure you'd be fine if I asked you to wear one of my mother's dresses and high heels shoes if it meant you'd get money in return."

"Okay, if we're gonna have this conversation you better get rid of that thing." Jimmy said while pointing at Dandy's hat just as he took his hare-ears headband off. "It makes taking you seriously even harder."

Dandy reluctantly did what the freak show performer insisted. "Now what?"

"Well for starters…" Jimmy wasn't really sure how to begin, in order to find something he needed to know something about the guy other than the fact that he was twenty-something and still played with puppets and other children toys. "Um… how old are you again?"

"Why does that even matter?" Dandy asked annoyed.

"Zip it." Jimmy quickly responded. "You want proof? Cooperate."

"Fine." Dandy replied, arms crossed. "Twenty-six. This is no longer fun by the way."

"Good god…" Jimmy said unwillingly. He couldn't believe his ears; a twenty-six year old guy who acted like a twelve year old kid at best. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dandy asked, obviously annoyed.

"Okay fine." Jimmy replied. "Tell me more about you."

"Hey, this isn't how it's supposed to go. You prove to me that you care on your own." Dandy snapped back. "You've turned boring Jimmy, might as well hang out with that dumb cow, Daisy. Maybe that way mother will finally stop bothering me about finding a stupid girl."

"Whoa wait, who?" The lobster boy asked almost instantly.

"She's not important." The rich boy insisted.

"Who is she?" Jimmy asked, grinning mockingly. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Eww, no!" Dandy quickly answered while making as disgusted expression.

The lobster boy continued smiling deviously. "Look, you're blushing."

"Stop it!" Dandy yelled as he banged his fist on the table. The sudden outburst startled the performer.

"Fine, fine!" Jimmy said while trying to calm Dandy down. "But you're saying your mom wants you to find a girl?" Dandy nodded. "I think I know how to prove my liking to you."

Dandy's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yup!" The lobster boy replied. "I know my way 'round with girls, I can teach you a thing or two. Maybe that way you'll finally get your mother off your back."

The socialite's son looked at the performer in confusion. "Wait, that doesn't sound much fun…"

"Nonsense, I don't think there's a better way to forge a friendship than this." Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm gonna teach you all I know and, who knows, maybe you'll become better at it than me."

"And how exactly do you plan to teach me?" Dandy asked. "Mother won't let us get out on our own and there are no girls near by to practice with."

"Uh…" He had a point. Still, Jimmy didn't limit himself on situations like these. "Well… um… we don't really need girls or anyone else to practice really."

Dandy raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the lobster boy's proposal. "What are you thinking?"

While the idea didn't thrill him, Jimmy had had his fair share of male customers in the past so he knew his way to sweet talk men. "Well I could show you how I do it. Like, me pretending you're the girl. That way you can learn a thing or two."

"Why do I have to be the girl?" Dandy asked annoyed.

"Because I'm the one teaching you." Jimmy replied. "You'll get your turn to be the guy later."

Dandy groaned. "Fine, but do I have to talk like a girl too?"

"Nah, just act like yourself." Jimmy answered.

"But if I act like myself wouldn't it be like if you were talking to a guy?" The rich boy asked.

"Okay fine, you won't be the girl. I'll just talk to you the way I do to girls. Got it?" Jimmy asked.

"I think so…" Dandy replied, still confused over the whole thing.

"Cool." Jimmy said. "So, anything in particular you'd like to talk about?"

"Um… not really. You pick something." Dandy said, while serving himself a cup of tea. "Also would you mind passing me a sugar cube?"

"Sure, doll." Jimmy said before sending a flirty wink towards Dandy. "Need anything else?"

The rich boy's eyes widened a bit and he felt a warm blush form on his cheeks. "Uh… n-no, thanks." He wasn't used to being treated that way so seeing the lobster boy act like that so naturally caught him off guard.

"So, Dandy was it?" Jimmy asked, Dandy nodded slowly and slightly nervously. The lobster boy knew that playing dumb always-made guys and girls swoon. He figured that giving the other person faux power over him made them all the more interested in pursuing him. "What's a fine guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well it is my home so…" Dandy replied awkwardly. Jimmy decided to tone down the dumb talk.

"Well you've got a pretty nice place." Jimmy added. "Handsome and rich, why are you single again?"

"Well…" Dandy began while smiling proudly. Jimmy noticed the faint blush beginning to show on his face.

"Has someone ever told you that you have the most beautiful smile?" Jimmy continued, flashing out his best grin towards Dandy. "Because you do."

Dandy tried to contain himself. It wasn't like he was excited or anything but he was indeed enjoying Jimmy's compliments. "W-why thank you. Um… would you like to come sit closer?"

Jimmy couldn't help but smile. It was working. "Sure." The lobster boy got up his chair and sat next to the rich boy at the loveseat on the other side of the table. "Is this better?"

Dandy nodded. Jimmy couldn't tell if Dandy was actually falling for it but apparently his charms didn't limited themselves to the occasional older costumer. He didn't really liked selling out to men but sometimes the pay wasn't something he could refuse, besides Jimmy figured it was just like doing it to a girl.

"So…" Jimmy began as he placed his hand on one of Dandy's thighs, he could feel Dandy tremble a bit. "I'm not really into guys but for you I'll make an exception."

Jimmy noticed Dandy's eyes widening. Of course didn't really mean any of the things he said but he was getting a kick out of seeing the rich boy so confused. Hadn't he known better he could have sword he was falling for him.

"H-how so?" Dandy asked.

"I don't know, maybe a bit of this to start…" Jimmy began as he caressed the Mott boy's thigh gently. It took a few rounds but after a few seconds Jimmy noticed the bulge forming beneath his pants.

Dandy couldn't believe himself. A man, and one with flippers at that, was making him feel things he never knew he'd feel. Whether it was Jimmy's gentle touch or his sweet words didn't matter, he was enjoying it and god forbid his mother found out. He was well aware she didn't approve of poofs and neither did most of Jupiter's high class, but damn it was he enjoying it.

"You're liking this, huh?" Jimmy asked, obviously proud of his work. "You don't seem to mind these at all." The lobster boy remarked as he softly ran one of his hands through the boy's cheek. "I like that."

Dandy bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself in check. How the freak show performer knew exactly what to do to get him so euphoric was a mystery to him but he sure didn't want it to end.

"You know what else I would like?" Jimmy asked in a wispy tone. Dandy just looked at the lobster boy with anticipation, almost bordering to desperation. Whatever the lobster boy wanted he would give.

Jimmy smirked. "And that's when you kiss her."

Dandy's jaw dropped. The sudden change of character in Jimmy caught him way worse than the first time. Was that supposed to be all? That couldn't be all, Dandy craved for more. He needed more.

"Not that hard, is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh… yes…" Dandy replied. "But… how exactly am I supposed to kiss… her?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked. "With your mouth I guess."

"No, I mean… well this is embarrassing." Dandy began. "I haven't really kissed anyone before…"

"Oh…" This guy was just full of surprises. Still considering how sheltered he seemed it wasn't really much of a shocker. "Look man, I'm not really into that kind of things…"

Dandy got anxious, he rarely had to struggle to get what he wanted but the thrill of the catch was what kept his going. "Y-yeah neither am I, like I'm no fruit or anything but… I mean it would really help a lot if you could instruct me on how to do it. I wouldn't want to mess up."

Jimmy sighed, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before but there was something else appalling him. He had promised Mrs. Mott that he was just there to entertain her son and in no way was he to pleasure him in any way but Jimmy knew it wasn't his morality keeping him from doing as the rich guy asked. Still, seeing him so needy and desperate kind of struck a chord, besides he needed to prove to him that he liked him for the sake of keeping his job.

"Fuck it…" Without thinking twice Jimmy pressed his lips against the rich guy's. At first the kiss was… awkward to say the least. He figured that as someone without much experience it was to be expected for Dandy to struggle. Jimmy could notice how much Dandy was struggling, unable to know what to do with the other boy's mouth so, out of pity, the lobster boy did his best to spice it up.

Dandy, on the other hand, loved every second of it. This wasn't like any of the innocent cheek kisses his mother gave him. It was a different kind of kiss. The savage yet passionate way the lobster boy's tongue maneuvered over his own mouth made the whole experience kind of animalistic. The wildness of it all excited the Mott boy in ways he never imagined. He felt as his pants began feeling tighter once again and a sudden rush ran through his body.

Jimmy noticed how quickly Dandy caught on to the whole thing. In a matter of seconds one of his hands were caressing the lobster boy's neck. The sudden touch sent shivers down the performer's spine yet he found himself enjoying it for no apparent reason. He figured it was due to spending the last couple days inside his trailer mourning without the slightest intention of pleasuring himself. While he wouldn't admit to enjoying it, he did found this as a release.

Neither for them intended for the kiss to last as long as it was already taking but neither really stopped. The sheer pleasure it brought to Dandy was enough to keep him hooked onto the lobster boy's soft lips.

On the other hand, Jimmy figured he wasn't going to get anything better than Dandy anytime soon as a release of his sexual desires, let it be only a make-out session. And being completely honest with himself, he would be lying if he didn't admit he thought of Dandy as slightly handsome. He certainly beat any of the other guys who had hired him in the past.

As the kiss went on, so did Jimmy's urges. While he thought a little tongue action was enough to spice things he continued going further with it by nibbling gently onto Dandy's lower lip which, from the quiet groans coming from the rich boy, Jimmy figured Dandy enjoyed.

No longer wanting to limit himself to the socialite's son's mouth, the lobster boy slowly descended to kiss Dandy's neck. While changing his mouth's position, he also grabbed the rich boy's crotch with his one hand. While the pants got in the way, Jimmy could still feel Dandy's hard dick. Nothing made the lobster boy feel more pride than a job well done. While still sucking on the rich guy's neck, he couldn't help but glimpse at the boy's face. The pleasure on it was just priceless.

"Well I'll be damned." The sudden voice interrupting the beautiful silence the two boys had created startled both of them. "No wonder you were so eager to get him here."

Dandy's eyes, wide opened, stared at the room's open door. Never in his worst nightmare would he imagined this happening; caught pleasuring himself with a freak by none other than the person he despised the most, the maid.

"I always knew there was something odd about you." Dora exclaimed, surprise no longer on her face where a mocking grin now rested. "Your mother sent me to ask if you wanted any snacks but I wasn't aware you'd be already eating yourself some fruitcake."

"Shut up!" Dandy screamed on top of his lungs, startling Jimmy. "How dare you come into this room without knocking you filthy cow!"

"Hey, watch your tone!" The maid insisted. "Unless you want me to go tell Ms. Gloria that her son is a poof."

Anger wasn't even beginning to describe what Dandy was feeling. Rage filled him, he wanted to go up to the woman and slice her throat with one of his tea set's knives. How dared she threaten him? Still, he knew he couldn't have his mother knowing what he was doing with Jimmy. He felt the angry tears escaping his eyes.

"I hate you Dora! I hate you!" Dandy screamed as tears rolled down his cheek. "I hope you die because I hate you!"

"Oh please." The maid sassed. "You know I'd rather die than keep up with your crap."

Dandy didn't even know how to respond, the knot on his throat from the anger kept him from answering. The maid just shook her head and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Dandy turned towards the lobster boy's shoulder to cry.

The heavy sobbing and tears slightly soaking his shirt made Jimmy feel awful for the guy. It wasn't like he cared if people found out he pleasured men. He was already a freak; just add another thing to the list of many things society would frown at him for. Dandy on the other hand couldn't take that risk, specially considering his breeding and upbringing. The lobster boy couldn't help but pat the rich guy's back.

"I h-hate her…" Dandy exclaimed between sobs. "I hate h-her…"

"I doubt she'll say anything as long as you stay on her good side." Jimmy said while trying to comfort Dandy.

"You don't know Dora. S-she hates me." Dandy replied. "And she w-was right. Nobody likes m-me."

"I like you."

Dandy looked up to the lobster boy's honest eyes. Never before had someone said that to him. Not even when his mother said it had he actually felt someone meant it. He quickly hugged Jimmy like he had never held anything before. "Please d-don't leave me."

"I…"

"Please." Dandy insisted once again, still clinging to the performer like his life depended on it. "I need you…"

"I'll come back tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"You promise?"

Jimmy wiped a tear from the rich boy's cheek before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I promise."

**I-AHS-I**

_Here's the chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint, especially because next chapter will be a lot more Bette/Dot & Maggie oriented. Also, psycho Dandy will indeed happen at some point but I'm trying to build it up a bit. Thanks to everyone who's faved, followed and reviewed. I appreciate all the support you guys are giving this story. Also please check out The Cry-Wank Kid's own Jimmy/Dandy story if you haven't already, as I'm honestly obsessed with it._

_Thanks again friends!_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how are things working out?" The man's voice on the other side of the line asked anxiously. "Any prospects?"

"I haven't even really talked to any of the freaks yet." Maggie answered, almost annoyed by Stanley's question. "And I'm sure two or three hate me already."

"Why?" The older man asked surprised.

"Beats me." The blonde woman quickly replied. "There's a two headed one and one of the heads isn't too fond of me. There's also this guy with really weird arms-"

"Two heads you say?" Stanley suddenly interrupted. "Well say no more, I want you to bring me their heads on a platter."

"Whoa, hold it hot shot, did you even hear anything I said?" The faux-fortuneteller asked. "One of the two hates my guts, I'd have an easier time getting one of the pinheads."

"And what good would a pinhead be?" He exclaimed. "Don't you realize how much they'd give us for a two headed monster?"

"Fine Stan, let me put it this way." Maggie began. "As much as I'd rather get this over with and take that two headed bitch down, I'm better off not risking getting my ass in jail while attempting it. Got it?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess that extra five percent you wanted will have to stay and burn a hole on my pocket then." The con artist replied. "If you want a good payment for your services then you'll have to earn it."

"And how am I supposed to do that? They're the freak show's main attraction, if they disappear this hell hole will get even more chaotic and I'm not down with that." She answered. "I'd rather go for one of the weaker links first."

"And what else is there then?" The man asked. "And it better be something good."

""Well, there's this lady with three boobs-"

"Pass."

The blonde grunted. "Okay, there's also this other one who they claim is 'the world tallest woman' so-"

"Too big." The con artist quickly objected. "We need to think bigger, but not in the literal sense of the word."

"There's also this really small girl. I'm sure no one would notice she's missing, we could fit her in box or a jar." Maggie suggested. "It would be quick and relatively simple."

"Hmm… I don't know." He replied. "I'm sure there's something more… exotic. Something a lot more gruesome we could exploit to our advantage."

"Well…" The young woman began. "There's this guy…"

"Go on."

"They publicize him as a 'lobster boy' but I think he also dislikes me so I don't really know." Maggie replied.

"What in the hell is a 'lobster boy' supposed to be?" Stanley asked perplexed.

"He's just a regular guy… one wouldn't even be able to tell he's a freak but, my god, his hands." The young woman began. "His fingers are attached to one another and it's really gross."

"Like claws?"

"Pretty much." Maggie answered back. "Still, he's not fond of me either so I'd rather-"

"For fuck's asked woman, you need to get yourself together and bring me some freak here as soon as possible. I don't care what you have to do, just do it!"

"And what if I get caught?" She asked back.

"I don't care, you're 'Mystic Miss Esmeralda'. Figure something out." He replied. "Use your charms to lure him in."

"But-"

"Look Maggie, no more excuses. You decided to join in on this, now work!" Stanley demanded. "Bring me that boy's hands and you'll be rewarded. Fail and… well you know what will follow."

Before she could say anything, the con artist hung up on her.

"…Fuck."

**I-AHS-I**

"Oh my, we've never been to a restaurant before!" Bette exclaimed gleefully. "Momma wasn't one to take us out to places like this."

"Is that so?" Jimmy asked. "Well, you ladies haven't missed out on much. It's just like lunch back at camp but a lot nosier. Food tastes a hell lot better, though."

"Wait." Dot interrupted. "Wasn't this the place where that bald guy, Dell, attacked you?"

"Yup." The lobster boy answered nonchalantly. "Doesn't mean I can't come up here anytime I want to take my friends out."

"Are you sure?" Dot asked. "Would hate to get you into trou-"

"Shush." Jimmy interrupted, giving her a playful smile and placing a gentle finger over he lips. "You worry too much."

**I-AHS-I**

"These omelets reek." Dandy complained. "I refuse to eat this disgusting thing!"

"Come on, Dandy. Dora's omelet is just as good as it's even been." Gloria replied. "There's no need to be rude, dear."

"No worries, Mrs. Mott." The maid added before turning towards Dandy. "Would you prefer something else instead? I'll gladly bring you a bowl of fruit…"

Dandy scowled at the maid's remark. "…The omelet is fine."

Dora smirked victoriously as she turned the other way. "I'll be in the foyer if y'all need me."

"Thank you, Dora." The Mott matriarch replied back. "See, Dandy? The omelet wasn't so bad after all, was it?"

The socialite's son nodded reluctantly. Deep inside he was raging. The mere thought of being defeated, in his own home, by the maid just enraged him further. He couldn't continue living like this and he needed a solution for it, a permanent one.

**I-AHS-I**

"Everything in the menu looks delicious!" Bette said joyfully. "How is one supposed to pick just one thing?"

Jimmy grinned. "Well, most of the stuff sounds a lot better on paper. If you want my take on it, I'd go for the French toast. Eggs here aren't all that."

"French toast it is!" The gleeful twin replied. "What about you, Dot?"

The moodier sister continued inspecting the menu. "What in the world is a 'Cracker Barrel' supposed to be?"

"Oh! That's just a hash brown casserole." The lobster boy added. "It ain't bad if you ask me."

"Sounds like a mouthful." Dot replied. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to finish it all up."

"No worries, I'll help you." Jimmy replied.

The lobster boy's replied excited Dot. "Alright!"

"Well it looks like we're ready to order, I'll go tell the girl on the counter." Jimmy insisted. "I'll be right back."

As the lobster boy got up his seat, both Tattler twins looked at one another. Bette broke the silence. "He's such a gentleman, isn't he?"

"Sure." Dot replied. "We need to pay him back someway. After all the trouble he went through to get us in here it's only fair."

"Right." Bette responded. "What do you have in mind?"

Dot gave the question some thought. "Maybe a gift?"

Bette looked back at her sister. "Where would we get it from?"

"I don't know." Dot replied. "We'll figure something out."

"We could ask Ethel." The gleeful twin suggested. "She knows him more than anyone."

"I don't know…" Dot began. "Something a bit more personal would work better. Something we can come up with."

"Oh!" Bette exclaimed followed by a naughty smile. "You mean a gift like…" She then pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

Dot sighed and took a deep breath. "I'll only refrain myself from slapping you because we're in public, disgusting slut."

"Hey!" Jimmy suddenly announced while arriving. "Sorry I took so long, apparently they're out of juice so I just asked for a cup of coffee for us, Dot. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" The twin sister replied instantly. "Anything works for me."

"So, Jimmy." Bette added. "We haven't seen you in the show lately. Is everything okay?"

The lobster boy gave the question an uneasy expression. "Uh… sure, why?"

"Well the other day I heard Paul and Suzi talking about how they saw you leave the camp by around noon." Bette said. "So I wondered if anything had happened."

"Bette for god's sake!" Dot exclaimed. "Why do you have to be such a snoop?"

"Nah, no worries." Jimmy replied. "I've actually gone to meet with… a person but it's purely for good reasons."

"A person?" Dot asked. "A person as in a girl or a guy?"

"Who's the snoop now?" Bette asked mockingly.

"Shut up."

Jimmy began feeling the pressure. He really didn't want to lie to the twins but he also didn't want to risk exposing his outings to the Mott manor, especially for Dandy's sake. He had always been a lousy liar anyways.

"Um… it's a… girl actually." Jimmy lied. "Yeah, she's in need of… um, help so I offered myself. Plus the pay is good and most of the money goes to feeding y'all people back at the camp so…"

"What kind of help?" Bette asked. "Like with plumbing and that type of things? I've heard that's a real hassle."

"Yeah, it's actually exactly that!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Plumbing…"

"Hmm… what's her name?" Dot asked with slight of snide in her tone.

"Uh…" Jimmy replied nervously, hated lying. He never really lied unless the situation demanded it. "Um… Candy…"

The looks on the twin's faces couldn't have been any more different. Bette looked intrigued and almost excited while Dot gave the lobster boy a skeptical leer. Jimmy could feel the sweat forming in his forehead, an annoying tic he got every time he got nervous.

"That's such a pretty name!" Bette insisted. "I bet she's quite beautiful."

"Well, a bit." Jimmy replied as he felt a slight warmth building in his cheeks before feeling weird about his reaction. It was actually Dandy they were talking about.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda risky if you ask me." Dot intervened. "I'd watch my back if I were you, Jimmy. You never know when someone will backstab you. Sadly that's the way it goes, specially for people like us."

The lobster boy nodded; while it was harsh to hear it, Dot was right. Still although bratty and unpredictable, Jimmy knew Dandy couldn't hurt a fly. "I'll keep that in mind."

**I-AHS-I**

The walk back to the camp had been fairly quiet. Well, apart from Bette's constant chatter about how amazing their breakfast had been. Jimmy was glad the girls had found their meal good enough. It was almost as if they didn't notice the fact that the restaurant's management only allowed them to sit in the farthest corner of the place just to avoid scandals.

Dot's words still rang in Jimmy's head. While living with people as unusual as the other performers it was easy to forget how people in the outside reacted to folks like them. The constant shunning and degradation was the usual for someone like him. Maybe the fact that while working with the Mott's he wasn't constantly reminded of his deformities was what kept Jimmy wanting to continue working for them.

After walking the twins to their tent, the lobster boy got startled by the sudden appearance of Esmeralda right behind him. "Jesus woman, don't do that!"

"Sorry." The fortuneteller quickly apologized. "Startling you was certainly not what I wanted."

"Well, what did you want anyways?" Jimmy snapped back.

"I wanted to apologize for our… abrupt meeting." Esmeralda replied. "I didn't really mean to act the way I did."

"Like a judgmental bitch?" Jimmy replied coldly. He wasn't one to insult a woman, especially given the way his mother thought him to treat women with equal respect, but the blonde fortuneteller's shunning of him due to his deformity was a low blow. "Kinda late for that, don't you think?"

"Not really." She said as she rummaged through her handbag. She then took out a small necklace looking object she then handed to him. "Here"

"What is this supposed to be?"

"It's a rabbit's foot. It's considered a good luck charm." Esmeralda replied. "I'd figure it would be a good way to keep the bad vibes away after our little incident."

"No, I mean I know what it is but, why?" Jimmy asked perplexed.

"Well to be honest I figured that the things you said about me making friends would be something to make my time here simpler so I figured it would be wise to mend things with you first." She replied. "After all, rumor has it that you're the one in charge of everyone's safety and wellbeing."

The comment made the lobster boy fill himself with pride. "Well, I don't like to brag…"

"It isn't bragging if it's true."

Jimmy wasn't one to fall for flattery but this girl knew exactly what words to use. "Heh, well I supposed…"

**I-AHS-I**

"So?" Ethel asked. "Are ya doing your act tonight or is your, um… other job still taking your afternoons?"

"Yup, still working." Jimmy replied. "But you gotta give it to me 'cause I think that, other than the freak show, this has been my most stable job."

"Well, that is true." The bearded lady said. "Must be one hell of a pretty girl. I mean, if she's got your lazy ass working on a schedule she must be quite the catch." She added jokingly. "A shame for that seer girl. She seems to spend a lot of time with ya."

"C'mon ma, she's been here for two days. Three at most." The lobster boy replied. "I doubt she even likes me."

"Well that didn't stop you from giving her a tour through the camp today." Ethel replied. "Sure seemed like you liked each other's company."

"She's the new kid on the block, might as well treat her like one of us." Jimmy exclaimed as he got himself groomed before leaving. "By the way, have you seen my gloves?"

"I think ya left them on the back of the trailer." She answered.

"Gonna go get them." He said while walking to the other side of his caravan.

"Still, just wanna let ya know that I'm proud of ya, Jimmy." Ethel added. "And whatever it is that has ya going back, regardless of anything, I approve. The pay is good and ya seem happy. Forget everything I said 'bout this little ventures, they're paying off in more than one way."

Jimmy smiled at his mother's comment just as he picked up his mitts but quickly realized she wasn't completely aware about his actual endeavors. He could keep the truth from anyone but his mother. "Thanks, ma. Uh… by the way there's something I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well you see…" He couldn't actually let the words leave his mouth. He needed some reassurance that everything would be all right. While times had changed and they lived in the 50's now, he still wasn't sure if his mother would approve. "You said you'd approve of what I did right? Because it made me happy… right?"

"Sure." Ethel answered. "I mean, it got you out of heavy drinking and besides you're not killin' people or anything. Why wouldn't I approve?"

That was a good enough for him. "A-alright. Well I gotta run, see you in the mornin' ma!" He then rushed his way out the door.

**I-AHS-I**

_Sorry if this chapter feel a bit slow but I needed to build up stuff. Hopefully next chapter will be a bit more entertaining for you all. I also want to once again thank everyone supporting this story, you're favs, follows, reviews and feedback really make my day and I'm glad you're giving the pairings in this story a chance as weird as they might seem at first glace. Also really hope you all enjoy what's in store cuz thing will start to get crazy._


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you really think he'll like them?" Dot asked nervously. "What if he get's offended?"

"Nonsense!" Bette replied. "He's always wearing his same old black leather ones. A new pair will do him well."

"But-"

"Jimmy was right about you, Dot." Bette replied in between giggles. "You worry too much."

The right-sided twin sighed. "Alright. But if he doesn't like them you're going down with me."

Both sisters walked towards Jimmy's caravan and placed a small package wrapped in a colorful paper wrap on the doorsteps. Inside was a pair of wooly mittens. Dot began knitting them for both her sister and her a few days back due to the chilly winter weather approaching but decided to make them Jimmy's gift.

**I-AHS-I**

The walk to the Mott manor was a long one; there was no doubt about that. Between the cold fall weather and the dusk that began falling upon Jupiter, it was no surprise Jimmy arrived a couple minutes late but the pay alone was worth the whole trip.

The lobster boy rang the doorbell a couple of times. Unlike last time, Mrs. Mott wasn't the one to receive him and the maid who ran into Dandy and him last time greeted him. "Well color me surprised, you're still coming?"

"Uh… yeah? Well, I'm here ain't I?" Jimmy replied innocently. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She answered as she began opening the gate's doors. "I gotta hand it to you, I still don't get how you stand that boy. Let alone spend one-on-one sessions with him on the daily. I'd gone mad already."

"He isn't that bad…" Jimmy justified himself as the gates opened, setting foot inside the house.

The maid raised an eyebrow at the lobster boy's remark. "You're a freak alright, but only cause you think that kid's not a pain in the ass."

Jimmy smirked at the retort. "Yeah, just a bit freakish I guess."

Dora grinned. "Well he's on the game room, as always. Just keep him from making a mess. I just cleaned that place and I don't plan on doing it twice this week, understood?"

"Loud and clear." The lobster answered.

As the maid walked away Jimmy quickly remembered what he intended to ask her in case the situation demanded it and, luckily for him, it seemed as if she was actually a nice lady so it could probably be easier than expected.

"Wait! Miss… maid?"

"Dora." She corrected as she turned on her heel towards Jimmy.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jimmy apologized. "I… um, well you see I wanted to ask you for a small favor…"

The maid raised an eyebrow once again in bewilderedness. "And what would that be mister… entertainer?"

"Jimmy." The lobster boy replied, almost chuckling. "Jimmy Darling."

"Alright, Mr. Darling." She began. "What type of favor?"

"Well you remember that thing that, uh… Dandy and I were doing the other day?" Jimmy asked, Dora nodded. "Well, I know you two aren't exactly on friendly terms with each other but would you mind keeping that as our little secret? It wasn't really anything serious and I wouldn't want Mrs. Mott to get fussed about it. I could loose my job…"

Dora's mouth formed a devious grin as soon as Jimmy finished his request. "Don't you worry about anything, Mr. Darling, I'm no snitch. I'm just enjoying using the long deserved power I have over that brat to keep him off my hair."

Jimmy nodded gleefully letting out a small laugh. "Ms. Dora, you're a rascal."

"Yup, guilty." The maid replied jokingly. "But seriously, don't worry I won't tell. Whatever you two boys have going on is strictly your business. But, if you don't mind my take on it, you can do a lot better than that guy."

The lobster boy felt his cheeks getting warm. "Oh… well thanks but I'm not really… well you know."

Dora just rolled her eyes. "Whatever lets you sleep at night Mr. Darling."

**I-AHS-I**

"So…" Esmeralda began. "What's the deal with Jimmy? I've never seen him perform at any of the shows since I arrived here."

"Oh honey, if we only knew." Amazon Eve replied back as she passed on a plate to the clairvoyant. "Ethel says he has a side job that pays some good money and apparently that money's paying for the fancy food we'll eat for dinner right now and the rest of the month so I'm not gonna complain about that."

"Oh, really?" The young woman asked. "Well… good for him! I really wanted to see his act, though."

"He's prone to stage fright, girlie, so good luck with that." Paul added. "He wasn't a mainstay on the act anyways. Glad to see the guy doing something for himself out of the freak show. It was always a dream of his."

"Same." Suzi replied from the other end of the table. "His mother seems proud as well so that's a plus."

"Well whatever it is I'm glad he's doing well at it." Bette intervened; Dot just eyed Esmeralda a snide leer. "Could anyone pass us a plate? I'm starving."

Esmeralda knew there was something going on with Dot. Every time she did the slightest mention of the lobster boy in her presence she gave the fortuneteller nasty looks, let alone the earlier today when he was showing her the whole camp ground. Whatever was going on needed to be solved, she couldn't let her ruin the plan.

"Uh… would you guys excuse me for a minute? I forgot something on my tent." Esmeralda replied as she excused herself from the table. "I'll be right back."

As she left the place she quickly rushed her way through the tents and caravans as quickly as she could. She needed to talk to Stanley about her progress as well as to ask for advice to deal with the twins, or at least Dot.

On her way to the phone booth, the glimpse of a bright colored object caught her attention. It looked like a package of sorts and the almost golden like wrapping paper, along with the half assed excuse of a ribbon were enough of a giveaway. It was a gift, or at least it pretended to be one.

Maggie approached the lobster boy's caravan, in whose doorsteps the package laid, and picked it up to inspect it further. After all, if she was to hand the boy's claws to Stanley, she needed all the info on him that she could get a grasp on. A small note resided on the top of the package.

'_From: Dot. Thank you for the lovely meal, my sister and I are extremely grateful for your kindness. I'm aware of how much use yours have so I made you an extra pair, I hope you like them!_'

The faux fortuneteller opened the package and saw the wooly mittens inside. She wasn't fond of end look or design. Still, she figured that with only the control of half of her body it was the best the girl could do. She quickly placed the mittens on one of the pockets of her duffle coat and continued making her way to the telephone booth.

**I-AHS-I**

"I missed you." Dandy said in between kisses.

Jimmy smiled while softly nibbling Dandy's earlobe. "I can tell."

Jimmy had tried to talk Dandy out of pleasuring each other but Dandy was too stubborn and the lobster boy was in no mood to argue. After all he really enjoyed the sexual relief that the Mott heir provided. The fact that Dandy learned from the previous experience and locked the door provided both of them with the privacy they needed.

"I thought you said you were no fruit." Jimmy said in a playful tone while placing a hand on Dandy's crotch, a boner ensued. "You might want to check on that."

"Shut up." Dandy replied before locking lips with the performer.

**I-AHS-I**

"What do you have for me?" Stanley asked form the other side of the line. "I'd hope for some lobster hands on the go but, knowing you, I won't get my hopes up."

"Stanley would you mind?" Maggie replied annoyed. "I'm the one risking my ass here and I'm not in the mood for your stupid attempts at humor."

"Alright, fine." The man added. "What did you call for, anyways?"

"I got some trouble." The faux fortuneteller said. "I think one of the two heads I told you about likes Jimmy."

"Who?"

"The lobster boy." Maggie sighed. "Remember?"

"Aww, look at you. Giving a name to the thing." The con artist said mockingly. "I hope you're not growing fond of it or anything. It'll make killing it a lot harder."

The young blonde rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help out or-?"

"Fine, but that extra five percent you asked for might decrease a tad bit." He answered. "I'll be there tomorrow. Oh! And don't ruin your appetite, I'll bring cupcakes."

**I-AHS-I**

"You know, I'm enjoying this as much as the next guy." Jimmy began as both him and Dandy laid on top of the green loveseat. "But don't you ever get tired of always staying on the same place? I mean the night is young, we could go anywhere we wanted."

The heir turned his head towards the lobster boy. "Mother would never allow that."

"Why?" The entertainer asked perplexed.

"She doesn't like me going out by myself." Dandy replied. "She's always been there with me whenever I leave the house."

Yet again, Jimmy couldn't help but pity the way more privileged guy. His mother had him on a leash. In a way, their make out and touch-a touching sessions were probably as much a release to Dandy as they were to the lobster boy, maybe even more so.

"Well, technically you wouldn't be going alone." Jimmy added. "I'd be with you, and I'd sure as hell take good care of you."

"That's adorable." Dandy said while smiling towards Jimmy, the lobster boy's cheeks blushed faintly. "You think I'm the one that needs to be protected."

Jimmy's expression quickly changed. "What are you implying?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Dandy began as he shifted positions and now sat on the couch. "I'm quite resourceful, you know."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the guy's remark. "Alright Mr. Dangerous, your sweet boy facade fooled me there for a second." The lobster boy said before leaning in for a peck.

"I'm serious!" Dandy winced.

"Of course you are, babe." Jimmy said playfully before stealing another kiss from Dandy.

The rich boy pulled away, confusing the lobster boy. Jimmy was surprised at the nasty look Dandy was throwing his way. "What makes you think you're better than me?"

"I never said that." Jimmy said while giving Dandy an estranged look. "What's the matter, baby? Is something wrong?"

Once again, the rich boy's reaction startled the performer. "I'm not a baby!" He screamed.

"Okay, that's it." Jimmy quickly responded, angrily. "I don't know what's going on with you but you just overreacted to a goddamn pet name! The hell's wrong with you?"

Dandy's whole demeanor quickly changed. No longer angry and now looking more like a scolded child. "I'm sorry… I've just been thinking about… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Dandy side-eyed towards the lobster boy for a quick glance. "I've had this… problem."

"Which is?"

"It's this pest that's been annoying me for a while now but I can't seem to get rid of it." Dandy replied. "I need a permanent solution."

"What kind of pest?" The lobster boy asked.

"A…" Dandy began. Unlike Jimmy, Dandy didn't falter when it came to lying. He learned that, as an actor, he had to do his best to appear as believable as possible. "…cat."

"All this for a cat?" Jimmy asked dubious.

"I knew you wouldn't understand…" He replied sheepishly with hopes of getting into Jimmy's compassionate side. He needed to get rid of Dora and if manipulating Jimmy ensured this he was willing to take the risk.

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it that way." Jimmy quickly apologized. "What are you planning on doing with the cat?"

"I've tried everything, mother says that perhaps it'd be easier to…" Dandy paused. The sole idea of killing sent a rush through his spine. He had killed animals in the past but he'd never really talked about it with someone before. "… kill it."

"Whoa!" The lobster boy exclaimed wide-eyed. "Isn't that a bit drastic?"

Dandy had never really had professional acting lessons, mainly because his mother thought his talents were better suited in silly stuff such as etiquette classes and poetry readings. Deep inside he knew acting was his passion and he was to prove it. First step of a good performance, giving the audience what they think they want.

"You're right Jimmy, and that's exactly what I told her." Dandy lied. "She's just too tired to keep dealing with the animal."

"Well… I don't really know what to tell you." Jimmy replied.

"Have you ever killed before?" Dandy asked.

"What?" The lobster boy asked stupefied.

"I mean, if I'm gonna do it I'd like to at least have an idea of what will happen." Dandy replied. "Not that I'd enjoy it but still…"

"Uh…" Jimmy froze. Yes, the answer was yes. While at the moment he saw it more as an act of self-defense, killing the cop that came for Bette & Dot still had some effect on him. Albeit a negative one; he'd never imagine himself killing someone. The way the blade sliced through the man's flesh wasn't an easy feeling to assimilate. The waterfall of crimson blood that followed certainly made it worse.

"What's that?" Dandy asked.

"I… I'd rather not talk about it."

Dandy's eyes practically shone. Much like the gleeful gleam on a child's eyes whenever they got a new toy or a delicious dessert, Dandy's eyes shimmered. "So you have?"

"I never…" What was the point of lying? It wasn't as if he would keep the gig for long anyways. If he were to be fired at least he'd come clean for a change. "Yes…"

Dandy couldn't believe his ears. Jimmy, his Jimmy, had done it. The one thing that made him feel worthy, capable, powerful. "How?"

"With a straight razor…" Jimmy said nonchalantly. "I was trying to protect some friends and… well, it just happened. I never intended to do it but it happened."

Dandy felt a buzz inside of him as he kept listening to Jimmy's tale. He'd killed another person, a cop none the less! The lobster boy kept justifying how he had done it to protect people he cared for. Jimmy Darling, always the hero. As he finished his tale, Dandy looked at him with amazement. His beloved Jimmy had accomplished the one thing he'd only imagine himself doing in his wildest dreams. Sweet, beautiful Jimmy Darling; the hero, the gentleman, the charmer was also a murderer.

"I know what you're probably thinking." The lobster boy said. "I'll leave as soon as you ask me to."

"Nonsense." The wealthy heir replied before launching himself at the lobster boy, a raw, passionate kiss meeting the performer's lips. Caught off guard, Jimmy flinched at first but quickly decided to fall onto his animalistic desires.

It wasn't until a few minutes in that the lobster boy decided to pull away. He looked at Dandy's face for a few seconds. Never before had he noticed how handsome Dandy really was. He figured the childish exterior eclipsed his angelic factions and to Jimmy he was exactly that, an angel. He arrived in his life at the time the lobster boy needed release and comfort and he provided exactly that, a safe heaven. Yet, how could an angel be so comfortable with a sinner like him on his presence? "Why?"

Dandy looked at the lobster boy confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you scared?" Jimmy asked. "I committed an atrocity, a crime! I'm a disgrace, why keep me here after what I told you?"

Dandy remained silent for a while. He wanted to be true to Jimmy, he really did. Still, he knew that the real answer wasn't going to keep things easy between them. "You're wrong about yourself."

"Why?"

"You're not a criminal nor a disgrace." Dandy replied. "You did what you did for the right reasons. You're a hero." He noticed the lobster boy's cheeks getting rosier. "My hero."

**I-AHS-I**

"I can't believe we convinced mother of letting us go out by ourselves." Dandy said while driving. Jimmy actually could, the small tantrum Dandy threw did help soften his mother but the lobster boy didn't really mind. Whatever could get both their minds out of that murder talk was good in Jimmy's eyes. Besides, he really felt like finally spending some time outside Dandy's game room for a change.

"Yup." Jimmy replied. "Anyways, I'm sure you might enjoy the place I have in mind."

"I hope so." Dandy replied. "How far are we, by the way?"

"Keep driving in a straight path and one you reach the end of the lane its just three streets to the right." Jimmy answered.

Dandy did as his companion said. Once reaching the directions appointed by the lobster boy, Dandy looked in awe at the bright pink lights that illuminated the outside of the place.

"Jimmy… I told you I wasn't a fru-"

A quick smooch from the lobster boy shushed the socialite's son. "Did you enjoy that?" Dandy nodded slowly. "Well then I think it's settled."

"B-but… what if someone sees me or recognizes me?" Dandy asked nervously. "Did you learn nothing from the Dora scare?"

"Hmm, okay then… take your jacket and shirt off." Jimmy instructed.

"Wait, what?" Dandy asked, almost appalled.

"Do it." Jimmy insisted as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

"Okay, but if this is some sort of perverted thing I swear-"

"You talk to much." The lobster boy interrupted. "Just do what I told you."

Dandy obliged and left his stripped jacket on the backseat. Jimmy held on to his green shirt waiting for Dandy to finish; only a white wife-beater covered his torso. "Um… are you going out like that?" The performer nodded. "Don't you think it's a bit… risqué?"

"Maybe, but I can fend for myself." Jimmy replied. "I'm willing to bet you'll see people with a loss less inside."

Dandy gulped. While he enjoyed Jimmy and everything he had to offer, Dandy knew he wasn't in any way expecting the same from other men, specially strangers. He then unbuttoned his own shirt and quickly took it off.

Jimmy couldn't really believe his eyes. Dandy's body was not in any way what he expected. While he found himself pretty well built, specially for someone who didn't really exercised and rather worked his ass off moving heavy cargo and pretty much anything that other of his fellow performers couldn't, he was in no way close to Dandy's physique. If there was a part of him that wasn't chiseled perfectly, the lobster boy couldn't see.

"What?" Dandy asked, snapping Jimmy out of it.

"Good god… I want you so bad right now." Jimmy shamelessly exclaimed before passing his shirt to him. "Put this on before I do something I might regret."

"Why did you bring us here, though?" Dandy asked while putting on the performer's shirt on.

"Easy." Jimmy replied while putting his mitts on. "You obviously can't keep your hands off me and honestly this is the only place where no one will say shit about that."

"I can't keep my hands off you?" He asked outraged. "Says the one groping my crotch at every chance he gets!"

The lobster boy laughed if off before ruffling Dandy's neatly styles hair. "There, now you look like a normal person."

"What if other people bother us?" Dandy asked concerned.

"That'll probably happen." Jimmy answered. "But that's a risk I'm willing to take. After all it's not always that I get to brag to have the hottest piece of ass as my date."

Jimmy's compliment combined with his charming tone immediately made the Mott heir blush. He wasn't wrong though, and just as the lobster boy said, he was Jimmy's and Jimmy was his. He could get behind that philosophy because, after all, Dandy hated sharing.

**I-AHS-I**

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter in but after the previous episode I decided to take this story in a whole different direction. I know this story's been all mushy gushy as of now but things will start getting a lot grimmer on the next chapter and it all will go downhill from there. Also I'd like to let you all know that I'll be skipping the Edward Mordrake element as well as Twisty because I can't really find a way to fit any of them in but I'll try to reference them in some way. _

_Lastly, I'll like to thank you all for reading, faving and reviewing! I struggled a bit as some of the recent episodes made my liking of both Dandy and Jimmy (individually) decreased but I'm still happy you people are giving these weirdos a chance! Finally a huge thanks to The Cry-Wank Kid for the shout out as his Jimmy-Dandy fic, "Can I Keep You?", is my main inspiration while writing this fic._


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter will include some disturbing stuff and weird shit, hence why the rating changed. None of the actions done on this chapter express things I'm practically fond off or that I enjoy and are there solely for story telling purposes.**

**I-AHS-I**

"I'm sorry Dell, but you know the drill."

"Fuck that!" The strongman yelled, startling a couple costumers. "We're meant to be, Andy! We belong together."

"For an hour." The escort replied. "Which in itself was much more than what you actually paid for."

"Would you done the same for any other guy, though?" He asked desperate.

"No." Andy replied back, Dell's face lit up but the male escort quickly decided to put an end to his glee. "But then again, there aren't much costumers with the strength to break my neck on one try so it wasn't as if I had much of a choice."

"Fuck you, man!" Dell said before storming off the table.

"If I recall correctly, wasn't it the other way around back on the alley?" Andy replied in a catty tone. The strongman rushed back and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you play smartass with me, Andrew." Dell exclaimed enraged. "I can still snap your arm like it was nothing but a toothpick, you little bitch!"

"Whoa, gentlemen! No fights in here please!" The bar's manager quickly intervened. "If ya got to settle something, take it outside!"

Dell let go of Andy's neck as he noticed half of the bar's costumers were looking his way. Attention was the last thing he needed. He quickly made his way out of the High Noon.

"Bastard." Andy said while trying to catch his breath.

**I-AHS-I**

As both Jimmy and Dandy entered the place, they tried their best to keep themselves on the down low. The lobster boy noticed more than a few glances their way, yet he didn't know whom of the two they were directed towards.

"Could I offer any of you two fellows a drink?" The bartender swiftly asked.

"We're good." Jimmy said, blowing him off gently. "Thanks."

The performer tugged his companion by the arm as they made their way through the place. Dandy was entranced by the bright lights, smooth music and strong aromas the bar held; he wasn't even noticing the people watching him, he just enjoyed the scenery.

Jimmy got them both to a table by the other end of the place. He figured that playing it safe by keeping away from the rest of the costumers was the way to go. Dandy didn't complain and just followed. He was to busy analyzing every inch of the bar. Both guys sat on their table's chairs before finally breaking the silence.

"So?" The lobster boy asked. "Whatcha think?"

"This place is… mesmerizing." Dandy replied. Jimmy felt a huge relief; he was slightly worried a low-end bar wouldn't satisfy his expensive taste. "I've never been anywhere like this before."

"I'm glad you like it." Jimmy replied while placing his mitted hand on top of Dandy's. "Only the best for my boy."

Dandy smiled slightly before taking a look at his companion's hand. "Why do you have to wear those awful things here?"

The lobster boy met the rich boy's eyes with a stoic expression. "What are you talking about? My mitts?" Dandy nodded. "C'mon man, you know how things go."

"I know but… didn't you say we would be free to be ourselves in this place?" Dandy asked. "I want to feel _you_, not some cheap leather mitten."

"Cheap? Look I…" Jimmy wasn't really sure how to continue. Dandy was right, but even in places like these he couldn't bare let all of his flaws show. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"I don't get why you're so ashamed of yourself." Dandy began. "You're uncanny. Unique. Why suppress the one thing that makes you stand out over the rest?"

"You just don't understand, do you?" The lobster boy asked. "These things you call beautiful, everyone else despises. How can I embrace the sole reason I'm a so-called 'freak'? The reason people throw bottles and trash my way just because I'm not like them?"

"Well fuck those people. Why are their opinions important in the first place?" Dandy quickly insisted. "Ever since you proved that you cared for me I've realized I care for you as well and, as mother says, there's no opinion more important than that of those of who you care for."

Although he liked to think his rough exterior proved otherwise, Jimmy knew that deep inside he was a sentimental guy, a sensitive fellow and a romantic. The right words could trigger in him things a few actions could. Receiving heartfelt compliments were a rare occurrence for people like him and he never knew how to react to them due to the scarce amount of times he'd experience them. Still, he tried his best not to show vulnerability by giving Dandy an honest grin.

"You're my friend and I wouldn't take you any other way." Dandy added.

"Okay you gaying this up too much." Jimmy replied mockingly before leaning in for a kiss. "What me to get you a drink?"

"Will the gloves come off?" The rich guy asked.

The performer groaned but ceded. "Fine. But I'll need to have a few drinks before hand."

"Whatever." Dandy huffed as his companion made his way towards the bartender's counter. Dandy was still in awe at the whole place, the neon signs really caught his eye as well as the music coming from the jukebox. He had wanted one for ages but his mother insisted in keeping things 'classy' back home so that was a no go.

Dandy continued analyzing the place. He noticed the few looks he was getting from other men, both young and old. He couldn't blame them; he was after all in the peak of physical perfection, yet he didn't enjoy the attention. Unlike Jimmy, these men knew nothing about him and the fact that they shot lustful looks his way disgusted him.

_Damn fruits_, he thought.

He tried to divert his sight elsewhere but the feeling of being watched haunted him. He needed Jimmy close-by to get those creeps off his back, or at least make them jealous enough to keep them at bay. Trying to find the lobster boy, Dandy searched the whole place and once found he didn't want to believe his eyes.

Another man, obviously older yet still youthful looking, had his hands over one of Jimmy's uncovered arms. How long had this been going on Dandy did not know, he'd been looking at his surroundings more than he should have but the idea of it infuriated the heir.

Dandy had read about this feeling on books. Jealousy they called it. The dictionary referred to it as a negative mix of feelings such as fear, anxiety and insecurity over the loss or lack of something greatly desired. Dandy had always found the whole concept of it so estranged to his situation. He'd never longed or desired something long enough as to feel jealousy towards it. Each and every one of his whims was granted to him as quickly as he asked for it so he'd never imagined feeling the need to fight over anything but this time it was different.

How could he- no, how dare he touch his precious Jimmy? The lobster boy was his, and only his to have. No passerby was touching what was rightfully his. Dark thoughts began filling his mind, a common occurrence whenever he got infuriated. He wanted to smash one of the many bottles on the counter against the guy's face until he was unrecognizable. He wanted to slice the hand he was using to touch his Jimmy with a cleaver knife. He wanted to do many different foul deeds just to punish him for laying his hands on what was rightfully his, his friend, his companion, his precious Jimmy.

Before allowing himself to stand up, Dandy was interrupted by an older man. The look in his eyes was the same Jimmy gave him when sharing their intimate moments but coming from a stranger it meant little to nothing to the Mott heir. Besides, the man himself disgusted Dandy. His ratty moustache did him no favors and the second hand clothes, which could have easily fooled anyone else unaware of quality fabric about his economic situation, didn't flatter him either. Dandy didn't know whether to blame the imitation clothes or the lustful gaze but something about that man rubbed him the wrong way.

"Well, I hadn't seen _you_ before." He began. "I would remember a face like yours. So youthful and full of life."

Dandy tried to give out his best nasty look but it didn't seem to work on the man. "Please, leave me alone. I'm in no mood for your pathetic attempts of seduction."

The man raised an eyebrow before giving out a devious grin. "Well look at you getting all feisty." He said before taking the other seat on the table. "I like that."

"That seat's taken." Dandy snapped.

"By whom?" He asked. "I saw you all alone and thought you might need some company."

Dandy huffed; this guy was exactly the type of people his mother had told him to avoid. "By him."

The rich boy pointed at his companion who was still talking to the same guy by the bartender's counter. Just looking at them angered him so he turned his sights back to the older man, which in no way was the lesser of two evils.

"Who is he?" He asked, almost chuckling. "Your boyfriend or something? Because it seems like he's all caught up in Andy's charms."

_Andy_. The name rang inside the boy's head. _Just a letter short from my own; Jimmy wouldn't settle for a poor man's Dandy. He just wouldn't, right?_

"Hey!" The older man said while snapping his fingers a couple times in front of Dandy. "Snap out of it. If he was cheating on you he'd doing quite a shitty job at keeping it a secret. I'm just messing with you."

Dandy sighed. "Well I don't appreciate that."

"You're cute." The older man said before taking out a cigarette. "Want a smoke?"

Dandy shook his head in denial as the man lit up his joint. "Tell me more."

"About what?" The man asked while taking a smoke. "Andy?"

The heir nodded. While he wasn't proud of it, Dandy was pretty obsessive about stuff. He was aware of it but couldn't help it; once something got into his head he felt the need to flesh it out until completely understanding it. He needed to know what type of threat that Andy guy posed. Furthermost, he needed a better idea to fuel his dark thought with. He couldn't continue writing the story in his head without background on the characters.

"Well, he's not all that. I mean, a lot of guys prefer him to the other escorts but I personally prefer Doctor Sugar. Sometimes even the Viking get's the job done." The man replied. "Call it a fetish if you must but I prefer my men soft and innocent."

Dandy noticed the insinuating tone in which he said that and couldn't help but show the disgust in his face. The man was nasty but he was giving him enough information so he still had his uses. "Doctor Sugar?"

"Well that's his 'work' name but I'd rather have it like that. It keeps enough mystery to keep me wanting more. Besides, it sounds a lot kinkier than say, Andy." He added. "Guess that's the kind of game hookers play, keeping things the way you like it just to keep you coming back for more. Quite the business plan if you ask me."

Dandy couldn't believe his ears. _A whore! He's nothing more than a filthy prostitute and he was laying his dirty hands on my precious Jimmy._

"Speaking of which, what's your name little boy?" The man asked.

Dandy froze. While he was a pretty good liar, getting caught off guard on an already foreign place & situation made things harder. "D-d-d…"

"What's the matter?" The man asked mockingly. "Cat's got your tongue?"

"Hey! That's enough!" A voice intervened, both men turned towards it to find both Jimmy and Andy leering at the older man, the latter continued. "Preying on the unsuspicious won't get you anywhere Richard."

"Can't two men have a regular conversation without you getting any ideas?" Richard replied. "If you're worried I'm taking your clients from you-"

"Like anyone would believe that." Andy snapped back.

_Smug son of a bitch_. Dandy thought.

"Lighten up, will you?" Richard replied while getting off the chair before walking away.

"What a creep." Jimmy added before sitting on the chair across from Dandy.

"If he gives you two boys any trouble just let me know and I'll handle him." The escort assured them both. "Been wanting to get that sleaze out of this place for the longest time."

"We will, thanks for everything." Jimmy said.

"No worries, that was a good cup of talk we had back there so thank _you_ for that." Andy replied. "And if you ever change your mind about what I told you…" He said while slipping a small card under Jimmy's mitted hand. "Give me a call."

The lobster boy snorted while nodding. "Sure. Thanks again for everything."

Dandy didn't even bother with looking at Andy. His sights were fixed on the performer. As soon as the prostitute left them both alone, the rich man broke the silence. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Jimmy asked while taking a sip off his drink. "The drink? I think it's something mixed with scotch. I brought you some cognac, I know how much you li-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jimmy." Dandy interrupted. "Why were you with _him_."

"Andy? He's cool, you should have gotten to know him a bit better." Jimmy insisted. "I'm sure you two would have hit it off perfectly."

Dandy looked at the lobster boy almost offended by the comment. "How can you say that? He's a prostitute. A whore!"

"Hey calm down, no need to get all derogative." The performer replied. "Sure, his line of work might not be the most… well you know, conventional but I'm basically doing the same thing so…"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Dandy began. "He's nothing but a deadbeat whore with nothing going on for him. Don't ever compare yourself to that."

Jimmy stared at his glass for a while before turning his sight's back on the Mott boy. "Are you jealous?"

Dandy's cheeks began heating up. "What? Of a whore? Stop talking nonsense."

"Don't play dumb with me, Dandy." Jimmy said, imitating the rich man's tone. "Look, if you think I'd rather be with him than with you don't fret. It was just some casual conversation while we both got our drinks served."

"He was touching your bare arms, Jimmy!" Dandy cried. "I saw him!"

"Okay buddy, calm down." Jimmy insisted. "As I told you, it was all casual."

While still angry, Dandy couldn't help but believe Jimmy. After all he was his friend, why would his friend lie to him. "I knew that shirt was too risqué."

Jimmy grinned. "I'd be a lot more worried about you wearing nothing but a wifebeater and pants in a place like this." He said while scooting his chair closer to Dandy. "The men would be all up your ass in no time."

"Don't be vulgar." Dandy replied with a small smirk on his face. Saying he didn't enjoy the flattery would be a downright lie, especially when it came from Jimmy.

Jimmy chuckled before grabbing one of Dandy's hands and placing it on his shoulder. "Grab the strap."

Dandy did as his companion suggested and grabbed one of the straps of the lobster boy's wifebeater tightly. "Now what?"

"Pull it down." Jimmy requested in a devious tone.

"Wha-" Dandy began before being interrupted by a quick kiss from the lobster boy. "L-look Jimmy, I'm not undressing you. Not in a place like this."

Jimmy gently bit the young man's lower lip before continuing. "Wanna bet?"

**I-AHS-I**

The rest of the night consisted on heavy drinking, mostly from Jimmy's part as Dandy couldn't really stand the taste of the cheap brand of cognac they served at the bar, and lustful foreplay. To Dandy's surprise, no one bothered them. It was as if Jimmy was a shield that kept the onlookers away from him and vice versa.

By around pass midnight, both of them decided it was a good time to leave. Once in the car, they both changed back to their regular attires and decided to fool around a bit. Still, not much happened. Jimmy reeked of whisky and the smell wasn't as appealing on his as it was on a drink.

Considering it was late already and he had the car with him, Dandy offered his companion a ride back to the freak show's ground. It wasn't as if Jimmy was in any condition to walk back home by himself anyways. Once in the campgrounds, both of them got off the vehicle.

"Are you sure you can get back to your tent on your own?" Dandy asked preoccupied.

"Don'tcha worry, b-babe." Jimmy stuttered, too drunk to even look at Dandy straight in the eyes. "I'm…" He stopped for a while. "I'm fiiiiine"

"Keep it down, you don't want to wake anyone up." Dandy said. "Which of all these is your tent?"

"I've a t-trailer, love." Jimmy boasted. "Hey! How 'bout we both get our asses in there and make some sweet lovin'?"

"Shush!" Dandy insisted. He grabbed Jimmy by the arm but the lobster boy was now too tipsy to even walk properly. Dandy decided to carry him on his back to make thing quicker.

"Giddy up, horsey!" Jimmy shouted as Dandy carried him. "C'mon, faster!" The lobster boy began pulling the rich boy's hair hard enough to actually rip off a few strands on the prices. The pain made Dandy scream out in pain a couple times.

"Stop it, Jimmy!" Dandy shouted.

"Faster! Faster!" Jimmy said while still pulling on Dandy's hair. He then went ahead and spanked Dandy in an attempt to speed him up, making the Mott heir wince in the process. "Wait is this s-some sort off attempt at getting me aroused? 'Cause it might be workin'."

Dandy rolled his eyes as he looked for Jimmy's trailer. Most of the trailers had the names of their owners written on them but he hadn't found Jimmy's yet.

"Although it be kinda weird, y'know?" Jimmy continued. "Fuckin' my horse."

"Jimmy, please shut up." Dandy insisted as he continued looking for his friend's trailer.

"Can I tell ya a secret?" The lobster boy asked. "I've never done it with anyone before."

"What are you even talking about?" Dandy asked confused.

"Y'know the…" Jimmy paused again inexplicably. "The sex."

"Could we talk about something else?" Dandy asked.

"I've always been afraid of knocking some chick up." Jimmy continued. "But I think I've got a solution."

"A condom?" Dandy asked sarcastically.

"Nah." Jimmy said. "I'll save myself for ya."

Dandy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Y'know, like guys can't get other guys pregnant. Besides, y'are head over heels for me. We could make it work."

Dandy froze; he didn't really know how to react. Before being able to respond, he noticed a white trailer with blue-green 'water' markings. '_Lobster Boy,_ _The Amazing Jimmy Darling in person_' it read. It was the trailer.

Dandy hurried towards the trailer as Jimmy excitedly pulled Dandy's hair yet again. "Yes! Faster!"

The pain of the pulling finally took a toll on the rich man who stopped before yelling at his friend. "Stop doing that Jimmy! It fucking hurts!"

All the screaming and yelling didn't go unnoticed. A dim light lit up one of the nearby tents. Dandy noticed it but froze in fear. He could just drop Jimmy and run away. He couldn't make out the figure of the person in the tent but once out, he recognized them immediately.

"Bette!" Jimmy yelled out gleefully. "Or was it Dot?"

The conjoined twins looked at them in disbelief before Dot broke the silence. "Who are you and what are you doing with him?"

"I…" Dandy tried to articulate an answer but no plausible lie came to his mind. "I'm a friend of his."

"He's right!" Jimmy added.

"He's really drunk and I was gonna help him get back to his trailer." Dandy explained.

"We'll take care of him from him." Dot replied coldly, not believing a word Dandy said.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you the guy who wanted to buy us the other day?" Bette asked. "You look just like him."

Dandy began feeling nervous yet again. "I…"

"You're right." The right head added surprised before turning towards the rich man. "You drugged him didn't you? Bet you wanted to steal him for yourself."

"No ladies, no! You got it all wrong!"

"We're not stupid, take your lies elsewhere." Dot snapped. "Unless you want us to wake up the others. We don't take kindly to those who attack our own, I'll tell you that."

Dandy remembered Jimmy's story about the cop. About how, after he killed him, all the other performers at the freak show dismembered him to hide the evidence. While frightening, the whole idea sent a rush through his body.

"No! Bette… Dot or whoever, d-don't." Jimmy added as he wobbled towards the twins. "He's… he's cool. He's cool."

"No need to defend him, Jimmy." Dot continued. "He'll get what he came looking for."

"No!" Jimmy shouted infuriated, startling both the twins and Dandy. "You… both you don't understand. R-remember… remember the person?"

All three of them looked at the drunken performer in confusion. Dot, once again, intervened. "What are you talking about?"

"The person!" Jimmy hollered once again. "The person I work… I w-work with."

"Candy?" Bette asked confused.

"Yeah!" Jimmy responded. Dandy just looked at everyone completely fazed before Jimmy pointed at him. "He's Candy."

Bette's confusion was almost endearing yet it was obvious she couldn't connect the dots. Her sister on the other hand seemed aware of it all. "Jimmy…"

"You don't understand!" The lobster boy said aggressively as he walked towards Dandy. "I lied but it w-was for a…" Jimmy tried his best to not throw up before continuing, his alcohol tolerance was pretty weak to begin with. "It was for a good reason."

Dot leered at the rich man while Bette did the talking. "Jimmy, lying's wrong. There's not a reason good enough to justify such thing!"

"But this one is." The performer added. "You see, Dandy and I…" Jimmy proceeded to do a gesture with his tongue and his right hand.

For the first time since meeting them, Jimmy saw both twins share the same expression. Although Bette looked a lot more horrified than Dot, the right head looked a lot more disappointed, one could even say heartbroken, than her sister.

"Jimmy…" Dot began before pressing her lips and taking a deep breath. "It's late, we'll take you to your caravan."

Jimmy obeyed and followed the twins. Dandy, in the mist of everything, was at a lost of words. Mother always told him only children and drunks told the truth and that appeared to be the case. He couldn't believe how easily Jimmy spilled the beans but most of all, he couldn't bare the thought of being seen as a freak by other freaks. He felt normal with Jimmy but after the look the twins gave them he couldn't help but feel like an outsider by the people he considered his own.

"Let me help you out-" Dandy began before being interrupted by Dot's angered glare.

"You've done more than enough already." She snapped at the rich man. "Leave before we do something we probably won't regret."

"But-"

"Leave!" Dot yelled at the top of her lungs. "Now!"

**I-AHS-I**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Dandy thought while banging his head against his car's steering wheel. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not even the freaks themselves, the outcasts, the marginalized members of society saw him as an equal.

He stopped for an instance to look at him self on the rearview mirror. All the banging had left a nasty scar over his left eyebrow and what seemed like the beginning of a painful bruise. _I'm perfection. How dare they deem me as something inferior?_

The rage filled him once again. The heir proceeded to pull his hair in anger. _Who do they think they are? Jimmy's just as mine as he's theirs, maybe even more so! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! _Dandy's scalp began aching from the constant pulling.

He looked at the mirror once again. His perfect face cut, bruised and his hair a tousled, shaggy mess. He smashed his fist against it with enough force to crack it. _Stupid freaks. I'll show them. I'll show them all!_

Dark thoughts filled his mind yet it took him a while to realize that killing the twins wouldn't fill the void in him. They were, after all, majestic creatures just like Jimmy; God's mistakes. He couldn't risk loosing such an amazing specimen over anger, at least not yet. The anger inside Dandy still needed something, someone to be unleashed upon. An outlet to his anger, someone no one would miss, someone disposable, someone invisible.

Then it hit him.

**I-AHS-I**

"You know, I don't normally do night jobs." Andy replied, almost confident. "But for those two-hundred you gave me I'd walk on fire if you asked me."

"Now that would be something interesting to see." Dandy smiled. "But I didn't hire you for that."

"Oh I know, and believe me…" He began as he ran his hand through Dandy's thighs. "I'm looking forward to it."

Dandy stopped the escort's hands from going any further. Both men sat on the rich man's playroom. Andy had expressed his bewilderment of their surroundings to Dandy but decided to ignore it in favor of his client.

"Now, I wanted to ask you to do something… unusual." Dandy began.

"Ooh, so you're into the kinky stuff?" Andy asked while deviously grinning.

"One could say that." Dandy said while grabbing one a handkerchief from his tea set and one of his many ascot ties.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Andy asked, almost excitedly. "Also, does your little boy toy, Jimmy, know about this? I'm not in the mood to fight any angry boyfriends."

"He's not my boyfriend." Dandy replied immediately. He walked behind Andy's chair. "I'll stuff this handkerchief on your mouth and tie the lace over your mouth."

"Well look at you, I didn't see you as the S&M type." The escort commented. "But wouldn't it be easier if we took out clothes off first?"

Dandy rolled his eyes at the hooker's remark. "Fine."

Both men began undressing. Dandy couldn't help but look at the other man's body. It was pretty impressive if he said so himself. His muscles even more toned than his own. Still, being a whore took the appeal out him. The rich heir felt filthy by even inviting him to his prestigious home yet it was all part of the plan.

"Keep your underwear, though!" Dandy quickly said. "Just to… you know… keep some mystery."

Andy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Fair enough, I'll let you discover the treasure yourself."

_Disgusting whore_. Dandy thought.

"Now take a seat, please." The rich boy asked as the man obeyed. Dandy proceeded to gag Andy as previously explained. The knot was tight enough to keep the gag from undoing itself. "Does it hurt?" Andy shook his head. "Good."

Dandy quickly grabbed some of the tassels on the room's curtains before returning back to the escort's seat. He quickly tied the man's arms and legs to the chair as tight as possible. He noticed Andy's uneasy expression.

"Don't worry, it's just to keeps things… kinkier." Dandy added as he finished tying the last one. "You know, it's always been a dream of mine to tie someone up to a chair. They always do things like these in movies and plays." Dandy continued as he slowly walked towards the croquet court behind Andy. "I've always wanted to be an actor myself but mother never thought I'd be able to pull of such a lifestyle." He continued while grabbing one of the wooden mallets. "But tonight I believe I proved her wrong. My role was, after all, convincing enough to fool you."

Unaware of what was happening behind him, Andy tried his best to turn around but failed. He could only hear the younger man's steps behind him as he came closer. Nerves began filling the male escort's body.

"To have you think I was some innocent, lust driven fruit." Dandy said, almost chuckling. "But I'm none of that, you see. And today you, out of all people in this town, will be the witness of the birth of my newest role. One I've been dying to play for the longest time. It's a shame you won't be able to tell anyone."

Andy tried his best to get the handkerchief out of his mouth. To scream loud enough so anyone could get him out of there but alas, his best efforts served no purpose. Dandy proceeded to smash the hardwood croquet mallet against the man's skull. The force of the impact caused him to black out almost immediately. The rich boy's chuckles being the last audible sound he heard before passing out.

**I-AHS-I**

The faint sound of someone humming Pop Goes the Weasel woke him up. He looked at the pastel colors on the walls and stuffed animals surrounding him. Andy had hopped it had all been a bad dream but it appeared it wasn't. What's worse was the immense pain he felt on his hands while trying to move them. His sight still hazy from waking up but the pain was enough to assure him he was awake indeed.

"Well look at you!" The familiar voice taunted. "You're still alive! Thank god. I thought you had bled out!"

Andy didn't want to understand whatever the crazed man meant. He continued trying to movie his tied hands but an incredible amount of pain kept him from trying to move them any further.

"Whoa, whoa. Careful there." Dandy said. "You don't want to ruin the little modifications I did on you." Andy didn't understand what his client meant but one look at his hands was enough to realize it. "After seeing you have your hands all over my precious Jimmy I figured you'd like to have a pair of your own."

The escort looked at his hands horrified. His middle and index fingers had been sown together as well the other two fingers with only his thumb free of any stitches. Andy's muffled screams filled Dandy with joy.

"I'll confess I've never sown anything before but I figured that if mother and Dora could do it so could I." He said proudly over the bloody mess that were Andy's hands. "Flesh's a lot less difficult to pierce with a needle than what I thought. I'm not gonna lie, it was a bit tricky at first but once you ignore the bones it's all easy peasy."

Andy continued screaming his lungs out over his mutilated hands. Tears began pouring down his eyes. He'd walked right through his own death sentence at the hands of a psychopath who had not only tortured and deformed him but also seemed to enjoy every single moment of it. The pulsing pain of the stitches that united his fingers by the skin just worsened by the minute.

"Now, now, don't cry." Dandy said while wiping the tears of the man's face with his thumb. "We're not done playing yet." Dandy turned the chair around slowly towards a full-length floor mirror where Andy could see his full reflection. "I didn't wanted you to see it until I was done but guess you'll get the chance after all."

The escort-for-hire couldn't recognize his reflection. His once perfect torso had the name 'Jimmy' carved into it. Although it didn't burn as badly as the pain in his hands, he could tell that the bleeding from it, most of said blood now dry, had been an alarming one. His hair was a whole other mess; half of his hair cut shorter and unevenly patchier while the other was still untouched.

"I'm giving you the hottest style amongst lobster boys." Dandy added. "But I'm not done yet so just sit and relax while I do my magic." The rich boy said as he continued hacking off the man's auburn tresses. "Don't move too much though, wouldn't want to nick off a piece of your ear off or something." Andy's screams turned into muffled cries.

Dandy just looked at his creation's reflection in awe as he gave the final touches. While slightly different due to the escort's hair texture being different from the lobster boy's it was pretty similar. "You're perfect now." He said. "My sweet Jimmy."

**I-AHS-I**

_First of all, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! Still, I wrote what I believe is the longest thing I've ever written fic-wise. Thanks to everyone whose hanged on to this fic. I know it's a weird, strange and even gross ship but we still read it, right? Thanks again and let me know what you thought about the darker tones because it's only gonna get worse from now. Special thanks, yet again, to The Cry-Wank Kid who's fic is my greatest muse._


End file.
